The Four Elements of Chaos
by iamcrazy0924
Summary: When Percy and Thalia was given a death sentence from the gods,they run away to escape with help from some people. Nico was furious about the death sentence and run away to find them.As they find one another in wilderness with a new friend, they start to deal with a strange scar,a quest from Chaos,the key,and a new enemy.And here,they discover new powers and about their past life.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Im iamcrazy0924.**

**This is my very very very first fanfiction and also my first attempt in writing.**

** I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :))**

**The Four Elements of Chaos**

**Prologue**

**Third Person's POV**

Before Chaos created the universe, he first created the elements to use in making the universe. The four elements named Fire, Water, Air and Earth.

Each of elements has one host: the host of Fire or known as Fotiana, the host of Water or known as Nero, the host of Air or known as Sambel, and the host of Earth or known as Dentrou. Each of them possesses one element, extraordinary powers, abilities, strength and their own abilities that only them can do or use that making them the second most powerful in the universe. Chaos created each of them their source of power and life, and also the main source of the elements: a gem that cannot be found everywhere and much harder than diamond.

When Chaos created the universe, he places the elements everywhere. He used the fire as the sun; the earth as the planets; the water as the seas and oceans in every planet; and the air for sky.

When Chaos finished creating the universe, he let the hosts of elements create their own army and he gave their own gems for them to keep it. The hosts were happy about this and decided to create a planet where they can place their own armies and nation and named the planet Tessera. After creating the planet Tessera, they divided it into four: the volcanoes for Fotiana, the seas and ocean for Nero, the sky and clouds for Sambel, and the mountains and trees for Dentrou. They designed it and started making their own army with their own powers and train them.

The four of them became best friends and treated each other like family.

Since they trust and treated each other like family, they decided to place their gems in an unbreakable box and used the blood of a girl named Stoicheia, a soldier of Nero, as the key. They place the box in the deepest part of planet Tessera guarded by very powerful and dangerous monsters created by the four of them and make sure that no one would be able to enter the deepest part of planet Tessera.

They lived in a peaceful life in many millennia, until Chaos declared a war between him and Hakai, his brother, because of an unknown reason that only the both of them knew. Hakai and his army kidnapped Stoicheia, attacked the whole planet Tessera and the universe, and having a bloody war between them and Chaos with his Element's Hosts and their army.

Hakai and his army managed to enter the deepest part of planet Tessera and killed all the monsters that guarding the box. When he gets the box, he killed Stoicheia to use her blood to open it. He was about to destroy the gems but he was interrupted by Chaos and the Hosts. They battled until Chaos and the Hosts managed to defeat Hakai. The Hosts' army also defeated Hakai's army. Chaos and the Hosts were about to kill Hakai, but Hakai managed to damage badly the gems using his powers, killing the hosts and weakening the universe. He was about to escape, but before he can go, Chaos killed him.

Chaos tried to restore the full power of the gems but he only managed to restore the elements, not the hosts. But he lets the elements not to have hosts because he knows that the hosts would reincarnate someday. He still keeps the planet Tessera but he gave the responsibility in leading the planet to his children, known as Primordial gods, also became the officers and generals in the Hosts' armies. His children were happy about this and gave their best in leading the Tessera.

Every day, the Element Hosts' army and nation keeps waiting for the Host to reincarnate and come back. And they lived in peace with the Primordial gods leading them in many millennia. But one of the Children of Chaos named Gaea has some evil plans. She's very envy of the Hosts, so she wanted to own and change many things in Tessera, lead them the way she wanted, and she wanted the nations to stop waiting and forget about the Hosts, and praise her. So, she used her son Kronos in her plans. She told Kronos to kill his father, Ouranos, since Ouranos was very loyal to his work and he's the one who lead them in leading and ruling the Tessera, while she persuades her other siblings in her plans to own the Tessera.

When Kronos killed his father, he took his father's position and forgot the plans of his mother. He ruled the Tessera without his mother. Gaea was furious about this and confronted his son about this but he ignored her and her siblings and he overthrows them to the deepest part of the planet. But before Gaea overthrow to Tartarus, she told Kronos that one day, his own son will overthrow him.

Frightened from what Gaea said, he changed everything, also the name of Tessera. He made sure that no one will recall what happened in the past. And he made sure that none of his children will live so he swallowed them. But his wife, Rhea, hid Zeus from Kronos. When Zeus grew up, he made Kronos regurgitate his other siblings. With them, Zeus chopped Kronos with his own scythe and throwed his pieces in the deepest part of the planet.

When they defeated Kronos, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, divide the world for their domain. The one who still praise and wait for the Host's reincarnation was furious about this, but said nothing; for fear that they might kill them.

Zeus became the King of the Gods and ruled the world the way Kronos made it, and he doesn't know anything about the Hosts and about them would come back again. He ruled it the way he wanted.

After many millennia, in the place where they overthrow Gaea, Kronos and the other Primordial gods, lies the dead body of a man with a very powerful aura. Gaea, Kronos, and the other Primordial gods starts to bring him back to life because of the aura and because of what he said, that when they bring back his life, they'll declare war and they'll own the Tessera.

The gods didn't know anything about this. They didn't know is happening in the deepest part of the planet where they overthrow Kronos, or they call Tartarus. And they didn't know that the Host is coming back to fight and claim the planet Tessera back or what they call planet Earth.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please tell me!**

**Read & Review! :))  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

**My sincere thanks to** **AMAzing202, JordanAmarix1D, Lightning-queen21, josedadude5, whitedragon2645, Benzpower, firepowerinthehouse, and the three guests for reviewing the Prologue. At first, I thought no one would review, but I got 10 reviews! So thank you very much! :))**

**Well, here's the first chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :))**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV**

I just came from my quest with Thalia and Nico for almost eight months. It's been one year since we defeated the Giant and today is my 17th birthday. I missed my favorite place in world: Camp Half-Blood. I missed my friends especially the love of my life, Annabeth. I'm very excited to see her. If you're thinking where the other members of the Prophecy of Seven are, well, they're at Camp Jupiter. Jason reclaimed his position as the praetor of Camp Jupiter and now living there with his girlfriend, Piper. While Leo is trying (and failing) to woo Reyna. Also the curse of Hazel removed because of Frank.

As I run from the Thalia's pine, I noticed that every camper giving me a look like I'll-kill-you-for-what-you-have-done look. I don't know why they're giving me that look and it's making me uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong?

While running, I saw Chiron at the big house in his wheelchair. I immediately run to his side, pushing away the thought of why the campers giving me that look.

"Percy! It's nice to see you! How was your quest?" Chiron asked.

"Well, it was pretty hard but successful!"

"Well, that was good. Where are Thalia and Nico?"

"Thalia goes back to the Hunters and Nico shadow traveled to the Underworld after the quest. Um... Chiron, where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Percy, about Annabeth-"

"Perseus Jackson!" someone yelled from my back, interrupting Chiron from what he was about to say.

When I turned to see who yelled, I saw Athena.

"Um, yes Lady Athena?" I asked while bowing.

"Why you cheated on my daughter?" she asked bluntly.

I'm shocked from what she said. Me? I'm cheating on Annabeth? I can't do that! I love her so much!

"What? How that happened? I'm on my quest and I can't do that to Annabeth! I love her so much!" I said

"Don't make any excuses! Annabeth saw you!" she yelled

"What do you mean Annabeth saw me? I'm on my quest!" I'm very confused now and furious at Athena for accusing me.

"You're on your quest so you can have time to be with other girls! Especially with the female companion of yours in your quest." Is she talking about Thalia?

"What? You're accusing me that I'm cheating on Annabeth with Thalia?"

"I don't care if you used that daughter of Zeus to cheat on my daughter, all that matters to me is that you cheated on my daughter!" she yelled at me. I was about to say that I didn't do that but she interrupted me.

"Because of what you have done to her, I do not allow you to talk or go near Annabeth or even make eye contact with her. If you do anything from what I said, you'll see." then she teleported away.

I'm very shocked from what she said. I'm not allowed to go near Annabeth nor make eye contact with her because of some fake story? They know that I can't do that. Did they remember that my fatal flaw is loyalty? Athena is crazy!

I looked at my surroundings and saw that almost all the campers are smirking at me and giving me a that's-for-hurting-Annabeth look, but the Stolls brothers, Katie Gardner, Chiron, Grover and surprisingly Clarisse looking at me with pity look and a we-know-something-you-didn't look. I wonder why?

"Chiron, why Athena accusing me of something I didn't do? I can't do that! I can't cheat on Annabeth! I love her so much!" I asked Chiron

"I know, Percy. But-" He hesitated to continue "You need to rest. You just came from you quest." then he smiled at me.

"What happened here, Chiron?" I asked him

"Just rest, Percy. Then we will discuss this in another time." then he pushed out of the big house.

As I walked to my cabin, I can't help but think why Athena accused of something I didn't do. Why would I do that? Thalia and me, kissing? How-

"Percy!" Someone yelled at my back. When I turned, I saw Grover, with the Stolls, Katie Gardner, and Clarisse.

"Oh, hey G-man!"

"Percy, we need to talk to you," Clarisse said

"About Annabeth." Travis finished in hushed tone

"Ok."

When we reached my cabin, I said, "Well, if you're thinking that I'm cheating on Anna-"

"No! Of course not!" Grover exclaimed

"Look, Annabeth said you cheated on her. But don't worry, we don't and won't believe her." Clarisse said

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled sarcastically.

"But when she said it, she looked … guilty? I don't know, but her expression looked like that." Katie Gardner said.

"Wait. What really happened here when I was in my quest?" I asked

"Well, one day, Annabeth came here crying. When we asked her, she said she saw you kissing with Thalia." Grover said

"When we asked how she saw you, she refused to tell, and then cried more." Clarisse said

"But like I said, she looked guilty that time. I don't know how, but she looked like that." Katie stated

"Then after that, she started flirting with our new arrogant half-brother. No offence dude." Connor said

"Ahh, you wrong Connor. They started flirting when Percy leaved for his quest. You didn't notice it?" Travis said

"Oh." Connor looked embarrassed as he stared at his shoes

"By the way, Percy, I didn't want to hurt your feelings but that's the truth." Travis said.

I get up from my chair and headed to the door without saying anything.

"Percy, where are you going?" Grover asked

"I'm going somewhere. I'm going to clear my mind."

Grover opened his mouth to say something, but before he voice what's he going to say, I'm already out of the cabin.

As I walk towards the beach, I can't help but to think why Annabeth said that kind of story. That is a fake story, I'm very sure of that, but why she said that? And why she looked guilty? I love Annabeth so much and I can't do that. I want to see her to confirm that that's not true. I know she wouldn't do that. Maybe Athena was just messing with me to make me go away from her daughter since I'm her rival's son, but our relationship was already one year, and after I defeated Gaea( yeah, I'm the one who defeated her) a year ago, she said she's okay with our relationship as well as my dad, but now? This really starting to confuse me.

When I reached the beach, the sea looked really really sad, at the same time, it looked furious. I don't know how that happened, but it really looked like that.

While walking at the beach, I saw a two figures kissing. When I looked closer, I saw the back of a boy with dirty blonde hair, but I can't see the face of the girl, but then, I can see her hair and it's blonde. When they parted away, I saw the face of the girl and it's … Annabeth.

My heart shattered into pieces when I saw her. I want to ask her about what she did, but she started talking. I decided to hide in the nearest bushes and listen to them. I know that eavesdropping is not good, but I really want to know what they're talking about.

"But you did a great job Annabeth, your mother believed in you!" the blonde guy said. Maybe, he was the guy Travis and Connor talking about.

"But I'm afraid what mom would do if she found out that we just made the fake story about Percy cheating on me." Annabeth said. So, they made it. But why?

"Don't worry about it. She won't find it out. I assure you that." the blonde guy said

"How about Percy?" Annabeth said

"You still care about that son of Poseidon? Oh, come on! You have me! I'm much greater and much awesome than him!"

"Of course not! I don't care about him anymore! I love you more than him! I love Daniel Hudson, the son of Hermes." Annabeth said while giggling, which she doesn't do when she's with me, while the blonde guy named Daniel, was grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"I love you to, Wise Girl." Daniel said. Hey! That's my nickname for Annabeth! I thought.

Annabeth chuckles the kissed him passionately.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I walked out from my hiding place, interrupting them from their disgusting kiss. Well, if you'll see your girlfriend kissing with other guy, that's disgusting. Well, for me, that's it.

"P-p-Percy?" Annabeth said or stuttered rather.

"Why did you to make that fake story about Thalia and me? What did I do to you to make those stories and cheat on me? I love you so much but you made me look like I'm the one who cheated. Why you did that?" I said to her

"That story is rea-"

"That story isn't real Annabeth. I'm sure of that. "

"No. It's rea-"

"For gods' sake, Annabeth! I heard you! I heard both of you talking about that!" I want to get furious, but I can't. Maybe, I really love Annabeth that's why my heart can't get furious.

"You eavesdropped on us?" Daniel slash The Idiot said

"Look! You even admitted that you talked about it!" I yelled at him. I'm very furious at him and ripping him apart would be a great idea.

"Why did you do that, Annabeth? Tell me the truth." I asked Annabeth

"I-I doesn't love you anymore, Percy. I love Daniel." then she smiled sweetly at Daniel, and it's killing me.

I stepped closer to Annabeth and hugged her tightly. I saw in the corner of my eyes the face of Daniel, red and stiff because of anger.

I leaned in her ears and whispered, "I love you Annabeth, even if you don't anymore. I don't know why I can't get furious at you. Maybe, I love you so much that my heart can't feel fury at you. I hope you would be happy with Daniel. And always remem-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" someone yelled at my back, interrupting me from my speech in Annabeth's ear. I flinched at the full name and then something hit me.

"Because of what you have done to her, I do not allow you to talk or go near Annabeth or even make eye contact with her. If you do anything from what I said, you'll see." Oh. Great. Just great.

When I pulled away from our hug, I immediately found myself pinned on the floor by two people.

"Percy Jackson! I told you to go away from Annabeth, right? Why you're hugging her?" Athena yelled at my ear.

"Calm down, Athena." A man boomed near us, and I immediately recognized the voice. It was Zeus. But why they're here?

When Athena gets off me as well as Daniel who attacked me too, I saw that The Olympians were here, except for my father and Artemis. I wonder why?

"Why are you here?" I asked as I bowed to them

"Well, we're having an announcement! Perseus Jackson, we trained you to help us gods and to become a hero, a powerful hero. And it was proven when you defeated Kronos, as well as Gaea. But since you became too powerful than we expected, we came up in a decision. Since you became too powerful, we fear that you might turn us down because of your power and also because of cheating on Anna-"

"I did NOT cheat ON Annabeth!" I interrupted him. But he ignored me and continued

"-and as well as a request from Athena, we're giving you a death sentence." Zeus finished. I heard a loud gasp from the campers who came when the gods appeared.

"And since Annabeth was the victim of these womanizer boy," Athena said the words 'womanizer boy' like it was the most disgusting word she ever said. If we're not under these circumstances, I would think of Athena as Artemis.

"Hey! I'm not a womanizer! I did not cheat on Annabeth!" I yelled at her, but she ignored me

"Annabeth should be the one to kill him." Athena finished and puts a smug face. I looked at the other Olympians and saw different expression on their faces. Hermes, Apollo, Hestia and Hades (Hestia and Hades was made Olympians after the Giant War) looked at me in pity, while Ares was grinning like he won a lottery. The others looked shocked, and some looked like they don't care about what's happening.

I'm also shocked that Annabeth would be the one to kill me, but it doesn't matter right now, she doesn't love me anymore, I don't think I still have the will to live if she's not on my side anymore. I just wanted to die. When I looked at Annabeth, her facial expression was clearly full of shock and guilt. I also noticed that her eyes were red from crying, maybe, she cried because of guilt, or shock, or maybe, pity, I don't know.

I and Annabeth just stared at each other's eyes for a minute that seems like forever, and we stood there waiting. Me, waiting for her dagger to stab me that would end my life, and her, I don't know what she's waiting or thinking either.

"Go Annabeth! Kill him! He cheated on you! You make him pay! This is your chance Annabeth! Kill him! He's a liar!" Athena yelled at Annabeth

"How dare you to accuse my son a liar? Your daughter is the liar, not my son!" my father, Poseidon, yelled who came out of nowhere.

"No! Your son is the liar! Don't accuse my daughter! Just stop protecting your son, Poseidon!"

"And why would I listen to you?" my father asked raising his eyebrow

Athena's face was red and stiff from anger. She summoned her spear and readied to attack my father while my father does the same.

"STOP!" the ground shook as Zeus yelled

"Can both of you get your weapons out of here?" he said pointing at Athena and Poseidon, but they ignored Zeus and keep on glaring at each other.

"I said get your weapons out of here!" Zeus yelled. This time Athena and Poseidon listened and their weapons shimmered in light, after a seconds, it was gone.

"What's happening here, Zeus? Why I didn't know anything about your visitation at Camp Half-Blood? Where's Artemis? Are only me and Artemis doesn't know anything about this? Why all of you are here at the beach?" my father ranted

"We gave Percy Jackson here a death sentence." Ares said smugly

"What?" my father yelled as he summoned again his weapon

"Yeah, Barnacle Beard! You heard what Ares said! We've given your son a death sentence!" Athena yelled at my father

"Zeus! Why you given my son a death sentence without my permission? Tell me this is wrong! I do NOT allow this!" my father yelled at Zeus as he pointed his trident in his throat

"Yes, Poseidon! I allowed Athena's request and I don't need your permission! I'm the King of the Gods, not you! So I can approve what I want! I approved it because he might turn us down. Think of it Poseidon, he might turn us down because of his power!" Zeus said slash yelled at my father

"No! I don't still allow this! Remember that his fatal flaw is Loyalty! You're just coward because he defeated Kronos and Gaea single-handedly and you're all envy his power!" my father yelled back

"Cowards? Envy?" Zeus' face was red and stiff because of anger as he removed Dad's trident at his throat. If I was in the place of my father, maybe I already hid in the nearest bushes and curled up because of fear, but Dad keep his feet pinned on the floor while the sea rose higher and higher.

"Yes! All of you are cowards and envy of Percy!" my Dad yelled

Zeus summoned his Master Bolt and sends a ton of lightning at my father but he deflected it with his trident, then, he pounded his trident on the ground that sends a massive earthquake at whole Camp Half-Blood.

"Run, Percy! I know that your innocent from their accuse! RUN!" my father yelled at me while he was battling with Zeus and Athena.

"Annabeth! Kill him! NOW!" Athena yelled at Annabeth.

Annabeth hesitated to move, but still attacked me with teary eyes.

As Annabeth attacked me, father released the 30ft. Sea tide, flooding the whole Camp Half-Blood and giving me a chance to escape. This time, I listened to my father and run as fast as I can. When I was far enough, I stopped, I looked at my surroundings and I'm at an entrance to wilderness. A strange wilderness. When I looked back, which was a wrong decision, I saw a good view of the whole Camp Half-Blood, and it was a mess. The campers were on their knees with their hands flat on the floor while coughing, some we're lying flat on their back. Some gods fighting my dad like Zeus and Athena, while the others did not dared to interfere. From this far, I can see Annabeth with her hands on her face and Daniel smirking while hugging Annabeth, then, he looked directly at my eye, his smirk became a devilish grin as he mouthed 'Happy birthday'.

I stepped back because of what I seen, then I started to run entering the wilderness without any idea what's going to do next.

* * *

I keep running for almost half an hour when I decided to stop. My legs hurt like hell and I feel like I'm going to fall soon, but I keep my feet on the ground. I'm panting very hard and my t-shirt was soaked in my sweat. I looked around and saw a huge trees and weird-looking plants. I don't even think that there was a forest near Camp Half-Blood except for its forest inside, and this wilderness was really weird and it's giving me a creepy feeling. I tried to remember where the entrance of this wilderness is, but I can't. The forest seemed like changing every turn I make, and I don't know where I am right now. Oh, crap! I'm lost!

I started to walk when the pain in my legs was gone. While walking, I decided to think what to do next, but I can't think straight because of my hunger. Then, something unfortunate happened, my stomach growled very loud and it echoed through the whole forest. When the echo stopped, it was pure silence in the whole forest, not any like chirping of birds or any sounds you can hear in an ordinary forest, and it means that nobody heard my stomach which was a relief for me. Then, if nobody heard it, maybe, I'm the only one here.

I decided to find some food because my stomach might grow again. As I looked around, I saw some apples and ate it. It was incredible! It tastes really really good! I was about to get another one when I feel something wet in my left wrist. When I looked at my left wrist, it has a ring of water encircling and rotating very fast around it while becoming smaller and smaller. I'm sure that my skin is dry, but it feels wet.

When the ring of water touched my skin, it bursts in light that almost blinded me if I didn't close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw a mark, not a ring of water. It was a black round mark with symbols in its upper, down, left and right side. The symbol in the upper side is a swirl of air, a rock in bottom part, whirlpool in right side, and a ball of fire in left part. Inside of the mark was a huge wave and it is moving. After a couple of seconds, it hurts like it had been touched by a hot iron. When the pain was gone, I looked again at the mark, and it was no longer a mark, it became a scar. As I looked closely to the scar, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I'm lying under a big mango tree with some grass and flowers near me. It was strange because I'm sure that when I fell unconscious, I'm in the front of an apple tree, and there's no grass and flowers near me. Whoa! Wait, am I dead? But, I should be in the River Styx with Charon in his boat, not in this paradise-looking forest. Weird.

Yeah! That's the right word. Weird. I'm in this weird forest. But how I ended up in a mango tree? This is very confusing. Even my seaweed brain can't stand it.

Oh, Annabeth. It still hurts what she had done to me, but like I said before, my heart can't feel any fury at her.

I shook my head and focused on the things around me. I decided to think of what to do, then I decided to find the exit in this forest and look for Thalia to tell her what happened before Artemis find out. Well, that's it!

Wait. How long am I unconscious? I thought. The sun is very high and I'm sure it's dark when I fell unconscious. Oh, crap. I hope only hours passed since I fell unconscious.

I decided to start to look for the exit, but then, my stomach disobeyed me again. It growled loudly, but not as loud as the first one, which was a relief.

As I started to pick some mango from the mango tree, I heard a barking and growing sounds. Maybe they're cousins of Mrs. O'Leary. I took Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it as I started to walk where the barking sounds came from. As I walk, the growling and barking sounds lowered as someone screamed. A very fearful scream from a girl. After a few seconds, the scream and the barking sound was gone. Then an idea popped in my mind, if someone screamed, that means I'm not alone here. And that someone might know the exit here. Nice one, Percy! I thought as I started to run to where the girl's scream came from.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please, tell me! :))**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Im back! :))**

**Im sorry! Im sorry for not updating for almost two weeks. Well, here's my explanation: We have exams in our school and I really really need to study, that's why I don't have enough time to do this chapter. But don't worry, the exams are over, and I'm currently working on chapter 3.**

**Also, I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed in Chapter 1. It made me excited to do this chapter. So, thank you very much! :))**

**Well, here's the Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Thalia POV**

While walking towards the campsite of The Hunters, I can't help but to get excited. I really missed the Hunters, and I can't wait to see them. Well, I'm in our quest or Percy's quest rather, and it takes eight months to finish, and at the same time, it was pretty hard, because, we need to travel here and there everytime, and we always faces monsters since our quest was to find all the monsters that was having alliances to Gaea, and kill them because we already defeated the Giants and closed the Doors of Death. But the good thing is, even if it was hard, it was pretty successful.

As I enter the Hunter's camp, I received many different looks, some we're disgusted looks, the others was giving me a you-shouldn't-be-here look, some was looking at me like I'm a ghost, and others just ignored me. It's making me uncomfortable because of the stares, but I ignored it.

While walking, I noticed that everytime I walk pass a hunter, they would just ignore me like I'm invisible or they would give me a dirty look, unlike before that they would always greet me since I'm their lieutenant. _Why they become so cold to me? _I thought.

I shook my head to push away that thought. As I walk, I saw a hunter polishing her arrows, and she's unfamiliar to me.

"Hello." I said as I sat next to her.

"Hello." she said without looking from what she's doing.

"Um... What's your name?" I said, trying to start a conversation

"Anne." She said still not looking from what she's doing

"Ok. Look, I haven't seen you here before."

"So?" She said still not looking from what she's doing, and she's starting to piss me off.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I haven't saw you here before and I just wanted to know who you are and how you joined the Hunt since I'm the Lieutenant here a-"

"Lieutenant? You're _not_ the lieutenant here!" she said as she looked at me from what she's doing.

When she laid her eyes on me, she immediately looked at me from my head to toes.

"Oh! You must be the Thalia Grace they're talking about! How _scandalous_!" she said.

I noticed that the hunters created a circle around us and they're whispering to one another, but I didn't pay them much attention. I'm very furious _and_ confused at this Anne girl. Does her mortal parent teach her any good manners?

"_I'm_ the lieutenant here. And what's scandalous about me?" I asked her as I narrowed my eyes at her

"You should know _it_! _You're_ the one who did _it_ right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! After you send shame in the _whole_ Hunt because of what you have _done_, you're going to deny it?" she said slash yelled at me. _What did I do? _I thought

"Just go to the point, okay!"

"We already know what you have done, Thalia Grace! We knew that you _kissed_ your best friend's boyfriend. Do you know how much you _embarrassed_ the whole Hunt? The whole Hunt was very ashamed to know that their _own lieutenant _was having an _affair_ with her best friend's _boyfriend_! We're very ashamed of yo-" she was interrupted with a loud _PAK!_ in her face from my own hand. What she's talking about? I can't do _everything_ from what she said.

"How dare you to accuse me? We barely know each other but you're making stories about me! What did I do to you?" I yelled at her

"Do I really need to repeat it? You embarrassed us! You're a bitch!" she yelled at me. I heard many hunters snickered when she said the word 'bitch', but I ignored them. I'm very furious at this girl calling me a bitch. She doesn't know who she's making enemy with.

I raised my hand to slap her again, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her. When I saw who grabbed my arm, I saw Phoebe.

"That's enough, Thalia." she said to me without sense of humor

"Enough? She accused me of something I didn't do and I'll just let it go?" I yelled at her

"That's not an accuse Thalia! It's _true_! We already know what you have done. Don't deny it anymore!"

"I said that's not true!"

"Not true? Your own _bestfriend_ saw you Thalia. Annabeth _saw_ you! She saw you sucking your face with a _boy_, and that man is _her_ boyfriend. What's his name? Percy?" She spat at me. She said the words 'boy' and 'Percy' like it was the most disgusting word she ever said and her look at me was a disgusted look.

"What? I can't d-" I asked slash yelled at her

"We don't need your explanation, Thalia! We're ashamed of you! I want you to get out of here and don't show your face again here!"

"How dare you to kick me out? You're not even in position to do that!"

"Well, now I can, because _I'm_ the Lieutenant here." she said then puts a smug face. How dare she? I'm the lieutenant here!

"I_ am_ the Lieutenant here, Phoebe." I said as I glared at her.

She opens her mouth to say something but someone interrupted her.

"What's going on here?" A 12-year-old girl with grey eyes and auburn hair said who just came out of nowhere

In sight of her, we immediately bowed.

"Lady Artemis." I said

"Oh, Thalia. You're here." she said as she motioned us to stand up

"Yes, my lady." I said

"Well, what happened here?"

"My lady, we're talking because Thalia slapped Anne." Phoebe said firmly

"Well, all of you, go back to your tasks, and Thalia, come with me." Lady Artemis said as she looked at me

As the Hunters started to leave, I can see in the corner of my eye that Phoebe and Anne smirked at me as they follow the other Hunters. I looked at Artemis and she smiled firmly at me as she started walking to her tent. As I follow her, I can't help but think. I don't know what the meaning of the smile she gave me. Well, if all the Hunters believed the fake story Phoebe and Anne said, Artemis might believe it too, but why she firmly smiled at me?

I shook my head to push away that thought as we entered her tent in the middle of the camp. When I closed the door, Artemis immediately jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. I became confused why she's hugging me instead of getting mad at me, but I immediately pushed that thought away from my mind and hugged her tightly. Well, as you can see, Artemis and I became very close to each other since when I became her lieutenant, and I can't help but to feel overwhelmed that she missed me despite the fake story, and, well, I hope that she didn't believed the fake story about me and Percy.

"Oh my gods, Thalia! I missed you so much!" She said with a huge grin on her face when we pulled away from our hug

"I missed you too, Lady Artemis." I said with a smile on my face

"Did I tell you before that don't call me Lady Artemis when it's just two of us?" she asked while crossing her arms in her chest.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said then we started cracking up.

When both of us calmed down, I asked her.

"What happened here, Artemis?"

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked as we both seated in a carpeted floor in the center of the room

"Why all the Hunters became so cold to me? And why Phoebe claimed that she's your Lieutenant? Why Anne said that Annabeth saw me kissing Percy even if that's not true?" I ranted

"Ok. Calm down, Thalia. I'll explain everything. I just need you to calm down and don't get furious when I tell you this." Artemis said

"Ok. Spill." I sighed

"Ok. One day, Athena came here, and she was furious. When I asked her, she bluntly said to me that you're being unfaithful in your vow. And she said that Annabeth saw you with Percy, kissing. Then, she said that if she sees you, she'll kill you, even if Zeus might get furious at her. At first, I got furious at her statement, but I know that you can't do that so I asked Apollo if he saw something about you and Percy kissed, and he said no. He also said that he can sense lies about Annabeth's statement since he was there when Annabeth reported it to her mom. When I came back here, I told the Hunters that everything Athena said was all lies, but they didn't believed in me, and they keep on saying that they're embarrassed about what Athena said. I keep on telling them that it was all lie, but they still don't believe in me, and they demand that Phoebe must be the new lieutenant. And they said that she'll be a good lieutenant and a good role model for all of them. All I can do was to approve it, because if I still keep you as my lieutenant, Athena might come back here and she'll kill you when she laid her sight on you." Artemis stated.

I just stared at her in state of shock. Why would Annabeth make a story about me and Percy kissing? She's my best friend! And I need to leave the Hunt because of some crazed Goddess of Wisdom? Well, she's really crazy.

"I-I need to leave the Hunt?" I asked her, still in state of shock.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Thalia. I just wanted to protect you. I'm very very sorry." she said with pain in her eyes.

Tears threatening to fall in my eyes. It's just hard for me to leave the Hunt. I've been in Hunt in several years, and it became my whole life. As Artemis hugged me, something popped in my mind.

"How about we tell Dad about this?" I said

She shook her head.

"I don't think Zeus will believe it until it happens. Well, Athena is his most favorite child, and he would be furious if we tell him that. He might say that we're accusing Athena." she said sadly

"Oh."

"And Thalia, I need to take away your immortality since you're no longer a Hunter. I'm sorry, Thalia."

I just smiled sadly at her.

"I will miss the Hunt. I will miss everything here. I'll miss you, Lady Artemis." then I smiled at her, which she returned with a frown but sill smiled.

She opened her mouth to say something but she suddenly froze, and her smiling face turned into a panicked face. She immediately stands up, and she grabbed my arm to the back door of her tent.

"Listen, Thalia. Take your hunter's bow and dagger to protect yourself, also your spear. And run immediately as fast as you can, I can sense that Athena's here. Run as fast as you can! And Iris Message me if you need my help. Here take this." then she tossed me a back pack.

"Thank you, Artemis." I smiled at her and we have our probably last hug. When we pulled away from our hug, she immediately pushed me out of her tent using the back door as someone knocked furiously at the door.

"Artemis!" someone yelled and I immediately know who it was. It was Athena.

"Go!" Artemis said I hushed tone, and then she closed the door

I started to run as fast as I can to get out of the camp and without being noticed by the Hunters who made a semi-circle around the front door of Artemis' tent. I was about to get out of the camp, but I suddenly stepped on a partially made snare. Good thing is that the snare didn't work but the bad part is that it leaves a loud _CRACK! _that echoed in the whole camp. It sends panic in my whole body as I started to sprint away from the camp.

When I was far away enough, I stopped and held my hand in my chest as I pant very hard. I seated under the nearest tree to rest. While resting, I opened the small pack Artemis gave me. When I looked inside, I discovered a canteen of Ambrosia and Nectar, some foods, a bottle of water, my spear in form of mace canister, and few drachmas. My Hunting dagger was also there. I smiled when I thought of Lady Artemis, she's been good to me and she trusted me so much that she didn't believed in Athena's accuse for me, but my smile faded when I remembered that I was no longer a Hunter. I shook my head and I started eating and drinking water to regain my energy.

When I finished my food, I fixed my things and started to get up with my spear in my right hand and my bag in my back. As I started to walk, Athena fell out of the tree in front of me with a spear in her hand that wounded my arm when she appeared in front of me.

"THALIA GRACE!" she yelled in my face

"I can't believe you can do that to Annabeth. She's your best friend, right? Why you do that to her?" she asked me while pointing her spear in my throat

"I didn't do that, Athena." I said

"Annabeth saw you!" Athena yelled as she attacked me with her spear but I dodged it nearly wounding my left cheek

"Don't believe in her, Athena! Everything she told you was all lies!" I said

"Annabeth is my daughter, and I believe her. Why would I believe you? I'm ashamed you we're my half-sister!" she said with disgust.

I can't control my temper from what she said and I attacked her with my spear, but she deflected it with her spear, at the same time, snapping it into half. I was furious at her, and I brought out my bow and arrows and send a ton of arrows at her, but she deflected it.

I send the last one arrow into her and it hit her left hip. Golden ichor comes out from the wound as she leaned over it in pain, and that's my cue to escape. I sprinted away from her as fast I can. When I was far enough, I slowed down, gasping for air. I reached for the bottle of water in my back pack, and gulped the water inside it. When I was refreshed enough, I sling the back pack in back and started to walk, but I heard someone yelled at my back. When I looked back, I saw Athena with golden ichor in her leg, but the arrow and wound was gone, and she's charging at me with a spear in her hand, but before she could lounge at me, I ran again as fast as I can.

While running, I saw a small creek, and I stopped in side of it. Across from the creek is another part of the forest, but it seems weird. Yeah, really _really_ weird. I thought of going up the trees near me and hide from its branches but the branches seem too thin to carry enough my weight. It leaves the creek, left and right side for my choices, but Athena was so close to me, making me run to the straight to the creek without thinking.

When I finally crossed the creek, I immediately entered the _other_ side of the forest and took left turn, but I stepped on vines causing me to fell and the vines to knot in foot.

I immediately get the knife from my back pack and started to cut the vines in my foot. While cutting the vines, I looked at my back to look for Athena, and what I saw shocked me. Instead of seeing a stream or an angry Athena, I saw a pile of rocks with vines over them.

_What happened? _I thought. When I finally removed the vines in my foot, I immediately looked around. This wilderness was really weird. The plants have weird shapes and the trees we're very big and massive, some are too thin. There are also trees and plants with color … pink? blue? And some we're multicolored. I also noticed that I am _alone_. Not only person, but I _am_ the only living thing here, well, except for trees and plants. There's no bird, squirrels or any animals that you could see in a forest, even wild animals! And it's very quiet.

I started to walk around, trying to find where the creek was since I was very thirsty and my water bottle was empty. Well, I'm just hoping there's no Athena to appear in front of me again and try to kill me.

It's almost dark when I saw a well with vines over it. When I looked if there's water inside it, I found none. I removed my bag from my back, and then I take out my hunting knife and started walked despite of my thirst and hunger. Before I can leave the well, I felt something cold in my left wrist. When I looked at it, I saw a ring of air rotating very fast around my wrist while becoming small and small. When it touched my skin, it bursts in light before I could even react. When I looked at it again, it became a mark. A black round mark with small symbols in its upper, down, left and right side, and a _moving_ symbol in the center. The symbol inside the circle is a symbol of three swirls of air and a cloud for background, while the small symbols in upper side was one swirl of air, a rock in bottom, ball of fire in the left side, and whirlpool in right side. After a couple of seconds, it hurts like it had been touched by really hot iron. When the pain was gone, the black mark became a scar.

_What is _this_?_ I thought. I dropped the bag in my other hand and touched the scar, and then everything around me went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I'm lying flat on my back on the ground and the sun was so high. I don't know how I got there then everything happened came rushing in my mind, the quest with Percy and Nico, the Hunters and Lady Artemis, the very _very_ angry Athena, the weird wilderness, the black mark became a scar, and me falling unconscious. I wish all of it was just a dream, but I know it's not.

When I sat up, I looked around, I saw few feet from my left was apple trees, and when I looked at my right side, I immediately felt little scared and _happy_. Yeah, I don't know why I feel happy, because what I saw is that, few feet from me, is a cliff, with a good view of the blue sky and clouds. I don't know what gotten into me, but I started crawling at the edge of the cliff. When I placed my right hand at the edge, the soil underneath my hand collapsed, nearly making me fall from the cliff and making me scream in shock.

When I finally balanced myself at the edge, I looked down saw a sea below me, but it's very far. Then after a couple of second, an idea came in my mind saying that the cliff was _exactly_ 2,109 above sea level. I don't know how I learned that thing; it just popped in my mind! And I'm sure I'm kinda smart, but not as smart that I would know the sea level of this place in a couple of _seconds._

I'm just sitting here in this edge, and staring at the sky. I don't know why I'm staying here at the edge of this cliff without felling so scared since I have acrophobia or fear of heights. Then something in my mind that wanted me to _jump_ there. Good thing, my stomach growled signaling that I'm hungry which I didn't feel when I stared at the sky. I reached in my back to get the bag Artemis gave me, but found none, and then I remembered that I dropped it. Good thing is that, my hunting knife is in the sheath in my belt. I tried to find where I dropped my bag then something hit me, _How I woke up at the edge of a cliff instead near the well where I fell unconscious? _I thought. This place isn't just weird, it's _creepy._

As I walked past the apple trees, I saw some footprints, and one of the apple trees has two apples under it. The one was already eaten, and the other was completely untouched. I reached for the untouched one and started to eat it, and it's amazingly delicious! I reached for another one from the tree and eat it. While eating, I remembered about what Artemis said that Athena will kill me even if Zeus will be furious. What if she might come after Percy, since that's about Percy and me? I just hope that Athena might not come after Percy; he's still my cousin even if he's Kelp Head.

After I ate the whole apple, I came up with a decision, I need to get out of here and find Percy to warn him. That's it.

I was about to get another one, when I heard a growling sound, probably from a hell hound. Then a girl scream echoed in the forest. I reached for my hunting knife in my belt and readied it. And when the scream was gone, the growling sound was also gone. I walked slowly to the direction of the scream, and then I heard _someone_ running. Something popped in my mind, if _someone_ screamed or ran, then I'm _not_ alone here, and she might help me finding the exit here.

_Great! _I thought as I started to run to the direction where the scream came from.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please tell me!**

**Btw,**** the timeline in this chapter is when Thalia just came from their quest, like in the Chapter 1 when Percy just got from their quest. And the time when Thalia fell unconscious, it was the same time Percy fell unconscious in the Chapter 1. Also the same time Thalia woke up, it's just the same with Percy. ******** Well, I hope you got what I mean. :)) **

**Can you tell me if Thalia was OOC here? The half of my mind keeps on telling me that Thalia was OOC here, while the other half says she's ok. Please, tell me! It's killing me! :DD**

**And also don't forget to Read & Review! :))**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back!**

**I would like to say thank you for those who reviewed the Chapter 2. Thank you very much!**

**Here are my replies to some of reviews:**

**_hafizatul sufiah: _Hello! I'm still not sure about pairings. But don't worry, maybe I'll put some in the future. Just not soon. And btw, thanks for reviewing. :D  
**

**_Avardsin: _Hello! About Athena being unwise is for purpose, and I have plans for her. About Percy being a walk over as you said, maybe I made him too loyal to Annabeth that's why he became walk over, I'll change it in future chapters, and thank you for noticing it. About what you said on the swearing-on-River-Styx, I didn't get it. Sorry. :DD Btw, Thank you very much your review. It really helps me. A LOT. :DD  
**

**Well, here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nico POV**

"What the Hades happened here?" I yelled as I walked out of the shadows in my room at my father's palace at Underworld.

It's kinda annoying if you go home from a quest that takes eight months to finish, and then you shadow travel to your room to take the rest you haven't achieved for eight months, then you'll find it completely EMPTY, right? Well, right now, I'm _annoyed_.

My whole room was just an empty space. Completely empty. And I don't know where my things went! Now I don't know where I'm going to rest. I told them not to touch _anything_ in my room while I'm gone; I even said that to my father. Now it's all gone!

Ugh, maybe Lady Persephone removed all my things here, since she still hates me, because I'm a son of Hades in another woman, she even turned me into a dandelion before.

I decided to ask my father first about my things, because asking Lady Persephone about it directly is not a good idea.

I started to shadow travel inside their throne room, since father usually spends his time in his throne. When I walked out of the shadows, I immediately looked for my father, but I only find Persephone sitting in her throne beside the throne of my father making a flowered necklace. I wonder where he goes.

_Uh-oh… _I thought in sight of her.

I froze as she looked at me. She looked at me with her fierce look she usually gave me, but she her look slightly calmed down, the she smiled at me which was odd.

"Welcome back. How's your quest?" she asked with a smile in her face

"Uh-u-uhh-It's successful." I stuttered as I replied her because of shock. Persephone _never_ cared for me, and now she's asking me how the quest was and she even welcomed me back! She's really, really odd. Does she has eaten or drank something that makes her care for me?

"Haha… No, I really do care for you." she said with a smile in her face. She's _reading_ my mind.

"Ohh… Ok. I just wanted to ask where my things we're. Because when I shadow traveled in my room, it was empty." I said.

"Oh, about it, your father moved your things in the room in front of your room. Your room was damaged when a hellhound entered your room using the windows as its door, and right now it's under construction. You immediately shadow traveled here without checking your room carefully, am I right?"

"Oh. Thanks." I said as I turned my back to shadow travel again, but I turned again to face Persephone, who was attaching a dandelion into a flowered necklace. An idea came into my mind that she will turn me _again_ into a dandelion in sight of it.

"Why? Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you into a dandelion." she said

Oh, right. She can read minds. I pushed away the idea of turning-into-a-dandelion, and asked the question that bugged my mind when I entered their throne room.

"I just wanted to ask where my father is." I said

"Oh, he goes in Olympus, because of some… _circumstances_." she said as her expression darkened

My father was one of the Olympians now, that's why the Olympians now are 14. I wonder what happened in Olympus. And why Persephone's expression darkened when she said the word _circumstances_. There's a tone in her voice saying that this circumstances was very important, and it's negative. I wonder what it is.

"Just don't worry about it. He'll come back later. Just rest." she said as her expression softened.

"Ok." I said as I turned my back to shadow travel. Those circumstancesstill bugging me.

As I entered my new room using shadow travelling. I was astonished by the arrangement of my things inside, my bed was in the middle of the room, while my closet was in the left part of my room, a table near my bed, and another door for the bathroom in the right side of my room near the main door, and the walls has many skulls and bones attached into it and it was pure black.

I laid in my bed still thinking about that circumstances and why Persephone became nice to me. While thinking, my eyes started to close, slipping me into darkness, and making me achieve the rest that I dreamed of last eight months.

* * *

I woke up as the knock on the door echoed in my whole room. When I opened it, I saw a skeleton soldier in an Army uniform with a sword in his side.

"Lord Hades wishes to talk to you." He said formally

"Um, ok. I'm going to shadow travel there in a minute." I said as he saluted at me.

I closed the door of my room, and then started to shadow travel where my father is.

When I reached the throne room of my father, I immediately saw him with Persephone in his side. When he looked at me, his lips immediately formed into a smile, as well as Persephone's lips. But there's something in his expression that bugged me. There's a hint of sadness in his expression. I wonder why?

"Hello Nico. How's the quest?" he asked me

"Well, it's pretty hard, but very successful." I said with a smile

"Well, that's nice. Persephone told me about your conversation earlier. If your thinking why Persephone was nice to you, well,-" then he looked at Persephone, and she just nodded "-because we talked about you when you're still your quest, and she finally agreed about you." my father said as he grinned at me

"That means Persephone accepted me as your son in other woman?" I asked as they nodded their head.

I let out a sigh which I didn't notice that I've been holding, while they just chuckled. Well, that means no angry Persephone, and no turning into dandelion, which is a great relief for me.

"Well, that's great!" I said smiling at them

"Wait, can I ask why?" I asked them

"Well, you've been living here for years, and I decided to accept you. I wanted to be a mother to you." Persephone said

I was dumb founded from what she said. This is the time I would have a mother since many years ago. I hope she would be a good mother to me.

"Don't worry; I would do my nest to be good mother to you." She said as she chuckled

Oops...

"Go back to your rest, Nico. I hope you liked your new room." Hades said

I smiled as I turned my back at them. I decided to go to my room using the corridors instead of shadow travelling. I just wanted to think about their statements.

While walking, I felt something around in my left wrist. When I looked at it, small rocks encircling and rotating very fast around my wrist while becoming smaller and smaller. When it touched my skin, it bursts in light. When the light was gone, the small rocks were gone, but it leaves a round black mark. A round mark with a symbol of whirlpool at the right side, a ball of fire at the left, a swirl of air at the top, and a rock at the bottom. In the center of the round was a rock with a leaf for background, and it _was _moving. After a couple of seconds, it hurts like it had been touched by a hot iron. When the pain was gone, it became a scar.

_What the Hades is this? _I thought. Then everything went black.

* * *

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know."

"I hope he'll wake up soon."

"Yeah, he's been asleep for three days, and it's making me more worried."

My eyes opened immediately when I heard the man or my father said that I've been asleep for three days. Wait. What happened?

"Hades! He's awake!" Persephone said cheerfully.

"Oh, good." Hades said as he grinned at me

"What happened? Where am I? You said I've been asleep for three days." I ranted

"Well, some skeleton soldiers saw you lying on the middle of the corridor, unconscious. We immediately brought you here, in your room, and fed you Nectar. And that was three days ago." my father said

"Oh."

I looked at Persephone and Hades; both of them have a relived looks o their faces. I also saw a bottle of nectar in the table near my bed. I looked at myself and notice that I'm wearing a black sweats and a t-shirt. But what really caught my attention is that I'm wearing a _white_ shirt. They know that I do NOT wear white, but they dressed me in a white shirt. I hate it!

When I looked around my room and something entered my mind. Persephone being nice to me, my new room, the _circumstances_ in Olympus, the mark that became a scar, and me falling unconscious.

I don't know what the meaning of that scar is. An idea of telling this to my father entered my mind, but something at the back of my mind telling me I should not. I don't know why, but I followed what the back of my mind said. It feels like really _important_, and my father or even my step-mother wasn't the right person to talk with about it. What really confused me was when I fell unconscious. Was it about that scar? It made me unconscious for freaking three days! How-

"Nico? Nico! Are you listening to me?" Persephone yelled in my face.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. What is it?" I asked

"I'm asking if you're feeling well already."

As I got up from my bed, my body felt like normal as before, I can move normally that you wouldn't think that I've been unconscious for three days.

"Yes. It feels like I wasn't stuck in my bed for three days. I feel just like before." I said as I smiled at her

"Good. Now, I think we need to go, for you to clean yourself. You haven't taken a bath for three days just for your information." my father said as he smirked at me.

I can feel al my blood rush in my face because of embarrassment, and I rushed to the bathroom making them chuckle.

When I reached the bathroom, I immediately stripped and took a shower. While bathing, I can't help but think. What that scar means? And why my guts said that I should not tell my father about this? It's like that; they're not the right person. I looked at the scar and touched it. It looked like a normal scar, but I can feel power in it, which made me more confused.

I walked out of the shower and dressed. I'm now wearing a black shirt with skull designs over it and a plain black jacket with a black pants and a pure black converse. I walked outside the bathroom and headed to my bed, just to find out that my father and Persephone leaved. I noticed that I have nothing to do here for the whole day, so I decided to head to Camp Half Blood.

I walked over the shadows and started to shadow travel. When I reached Camp Half Blood, I landed in Cabin 13, Hades' cabin, my cabin.

I walked outside of my cabin and saw the other campers doing their daily tasks.

As I start to walk around when Grover calls me.

"Hello, Nico!" Grover yells

"Hey, Grover!" I said as I saw him

When he reached me, he looks sad.

"Hey, Grover. Where are Percy and Annabeth?" I asked him

When I asked him about Percy and Annabeth, his face fell. I wonder what happened here.

"Annabeth is with Daniel. And Percy…" he hesitated to continue

"What's about Percy? Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend, right? Why she's with other guy? And who's Daniel?" I ranted

"About Annabeth, she's-her new boyfriend is Daniel." Grover blunted with a sad expression on his face

"What about Percy?" I asked him.

"Well… About Percy, he saw her cheating on him, with Daniel. Also Athena accuses him something I knew he didn't do." he said as he looked at me

"Why Annabeth did that?" I said slash yelled at him

"I have no idea."

"Where's Percy?"

"He escaped when the gods gave him a death sentence because they thought Percy might turn them down because of his power and also a request from Athena."

"Wait. Athena accused him because of what?" I asked him. Is it really that bad that's why they gave Percy a death sentence?

"Well, Annabeth said to his mother that Percy was cheating on him with Thalia while you're on your quest, that's why Athena's really, really want to kill Percy." he replied

"WHAT?" I yelled at him making some of the campers look at me

"PERCY CANNOT DO THAT! EVEN THALIA! I'M WITH THEM! THAT STORY WAS FAKE! I ASSURE YOU THAT!" I yelled at him, this time, all campers are looking at me

"I know Nico. But almost all of the campers believed in her. Now I don't know where he went." he said as a tear slides at his cheek. He's really sad about what happened to Percy.

"When that happened?" I said as I calmed

"That's three days ago. Does Lord Hades told you anything about that?" he asked

"No. I'm uncon-" I hesitated to continue. I don't know why my instincts say that I should not tell anyone about the scar. It's just … maybe, too important or something like that, I just can't pick what word to use for it. And also why my father didn't tell me about this when I gained consciousness.

"Where's Annabeth? I asked him, making him confused

"I don't know. Maybe at the beach or at their cabin." he said

"Thanks Grover. Bye!"I said as I immediately shadow travel at the Athena cabin.

I know it's kinda rude to enter somebody's cabin, but I don't care. Maybe a payment for Athena because of what she done to Percy. But what she had done to Percy was way ruder than what I did!

When I find out that the cabin was empty, I immediately shadow travel outside, just to make sure no one will see me inside the Athena cabin.

When I'm out of the Athena cabin, I saw that many campers crowded near the Thalia's tree, it's like they're waiting for someone. I got curious so I walked over them, and what I saw shocked me. The Hunters are here! But what really caught my attention is that Phoebe was the one who's leading them, instead of Thalia. Thalia is their lieutenant, right?

Lady Artemis, in her 12-year-old form, walked over Chiron and says something that I heard enough because Chiron was beside me.

"I'll leave my Hunters for you in a while. I'm going in an important mission. I hope they'll have a good time here." Lady Artemis said to Chiron

"Don't worry about it Lady Artemis." Chiron said with a smile as he bowed to her

Lady Artemis gave Chiron a reassuring smile before she turned her back to the Hunters, but before she could get to the her Hunters, I called her.

"Umm… Lady Artemis." I said as I bowed at her

"What do you want _boy_?" she asked

"Well… Erm, I want to know where Thalia Grace is, since she's your Lieutenant." I said as I stood up

"It's none of your business, boy." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I wonder what happened. Does Lady Artemis already know about what Annabeth said?

"Please, Lady Artemis. I really need to talk to her." I begged

"She leaved the Hunt." she whispered with sadness in her tone

"Why she leaved?" I said in state of shock. Did Lady Artemis kick her out? But why there's sadness in her voice?

"Ask Annabeth about it." she said as she walked to her Hunters

When she mention Annabeth's name, my blood boils again. What did Thalia and Percy did to her for her to do that? Now Percy and Thalia's life is messed up because of her!

I immediately shadow travelled to the beach as Grover said that she was there. When I reached the beach, I immediately look for her, and what I find are two figures talking. As I stepped closer, I saw that the girl was Annabeth, and the boy with blonde hair was probably the Daniel that Grover taking about. I was about to interrupt them when I noticed that they're not just talking, they're _arguing_. My curiosity immediately grows up, and I decided to eavesdrop at them. I know that eavesdropping is not good, but I want to listen to their little argument.

"I shouldn't have listened to you!" Annabeth yells at the boy who I assume was Daniel

"But Annabeth, just get over it! Just forget about Percy!" Daniel said slash yelled at her. Annabeth's face softens a bit but it darken again. There's _something_ in Daniel's voice that affected me, it's like I wanted to obey him and just get over it and forget about Percy, but I immediately get over with that something.

"No! I regret that I listened to you! I shouldn't have listened to you!" Annabeth yells back at him

"No, Annabeth. It's right that you listened to me." He said with that something again, that making me believe in him. But I shook my head to resist that something. Then something popped in my mind.

"No!" she exclaimed and I make that as an entrance to their argument.

"Then why you listened to him? I can't believe you, Annabeth! You destroyed their lives!" I yelled at her

"What do you mean 'their life'?" she asked, dumbfounded

"Did you know that you also destroyed the life of Thalia? Because of you, she kicked out of the Hunt!" I yelled at her

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. Get out of my sight!" he exclaimed

"Do not charmspeak me, you stupid guy!" I said as I gave him my best glare which made him flinch, but immediately put an tough face

Annabeth was stunned because of what I said but I keep ranting at her.

"I can't believe you, Annabeth. Did you know that Percy was eager to finish the quest just to see you? And you'll make a fake story about him? You didn't deserve him, Annabeth!" With that, she started to cry. Hard.

"What the Hades is wrong with you? You're the one who destroyed their lives, and now you're crying, you stupid bitch!" I yelled at her. I can feel my fury rising at her in every word I said. I like to rip her apart because of what she did to Percy and Thalia. They're my bestfriends, now they're gone because of her.

"How dare you to call Annabeth a bitch?" Daniel yelled as he attacked me, but I send a ton of skeletons to him and Annabeth.

"I hate you, Annabeth!" I yelled at her then I immediately turned my back at them and headed to forest.

When I entered the forest, I stopped running and started to walk to think. I hate Annabeth because of what he has done to Percy and Thalia. Because of her, my bestfriends are gone. Many campers are afraid of me because of my parentage, even Grover, I'm sure of it. Only Percy and Thalia didn't mind who's my father was. And when I'm with them, I felt like normal demigod (well, every demigod wasn't that normal) that wasn't feared of. And now they're gone

An idea popped in my mind that makes me excited. I will do it no matter what happen. And no one will stop me in doing this.

I shadow travelled to my cabin then grabbed a backpack and put some fresh T-shirts, few foods, a canteen of Ambrosia and Nectar, a bottle of water, and few drachmas. I stepped in the shadows to shadow travel with a final decision in my mind. _I'll find them. And no one will interfere_.

I shadow travel under the Thalia's tree. The sun was so high. I hope I can find them. I won't stop until I find them.

I ran away from Camp Half-Blood and made sure no one sees me. When I was far enough, I started to walk. I looked around and I noticed that I'm near in an opening to a wilderness. I sensed _something_ in that wilderness. No, not just something, also _someone._

I immediately entered the wilderness, and when I stepped inside, I immediately feel power, and … I don't know … but my senses immediately lit up. And my senses said that someone, no, not just _someone, _they're many. And I can feel their presence just 20 feet away from me, under a tree with multicolored trunk. I don't know how I learned that thing. It just like popped in my mind.

I started to walk to the place where I can feel their presence because of my curiousness. I looked around and I noticed many weird plants and trees. And also this wilderness doesn't even have any animals or mammals here. Really, really _weird_.

When I reached where the presence came from, my face immediately lit up because of excitement and happiness. Because the people in front of me are a guy with messy black hair, tanned skin, and a sea green eyes, a girl with spiky black hair, tanned skin, and a electric blue eyes, and also a girl with a black hair, tanned skin, in a tattered black jacket and jeans, which I don't know who and she's unconscious.

I stepped closer for them to notice me. I'm still in shock that's why I only managed to say "Hey." Where their both heads shot up into me. Their both expression immediately became shocked when they laid their eyes on me. They must be shocked too, because they only managed to say in unison was,

"Nico?"

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please, tell me!**

**Btw, the timeline here was just the same as Thalia and Percy. Also when he woke up from three-day unconsciousness, it's just the same with Percy and Thalia. Well, I hope you get what I mean. :DD**

**Read & Review! :DD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back!**

**This chapter is about my OC. I'm going to put here what happened to her just like what I've done in previous chapters, and I want you all to know what happened to her before she encounter Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Well, I hope you'll like her, because she'll play a big role in this fanfic.**

**Also, thank you very much for those who reviewed in the last chapter. Thank you very much!**

**Here's some of my replies to some reviews:**

**_Sunburn of Darkness: _Hello! Thank you for reviewing. About what you said about being too rushed, well, thank you for noticing it, I don't know if it's rushed or not. About the pairings, like what I replied in previous review of other reviewer, I'm not sure about the pairings, but maybe, I'll put some in the future. About Thalico, I actually not a good fan of that pairing, but I still read story about them. And about Percy being single. I don't think I can stand that! Haha! :D I love Percy with a girl, I don't care who, I just love it if he's in a relationship :D And like what you said, I also think that it's impossible to put a pairings in 15 chapters. Btw, thank you again for reviewing and for enjoying my story, it made my day. :DD Thank you very much.  
**

**Well, here's Chapter 4! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Andrea POV (OC)**

I walked out of my room in my plain black jacket, jeans, rubber shoes, and white V-neck shirt and then started to run to kitchen for my breakfast, which was a wrong decision, because I accidentally bumped to my step-father who was walking past me while reading a newspaper.

"Watch your step, girl!" he said as looked at me with a fierce look which he always use when he look at me

I just bowed my head, and walked past him. When I reached our kitchen, I saw my mother making toast bread, cappuccino, and oatmeal for breakfast.

"Good morning, mom!" I said as I walk to hug her, but she immediately turned away from me.

"Hey, mom! What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing, oh, by the way, your best friend Luna called earlier. She said she's going here to meet you later." my mom said.

Maybe, my step-father hit her again. She's always like that every time my stupid step-father hit her. Everytime I ask her, the she would say it's nothing, and then she would change the topic. I don't know why she married that stupid, jerk, drunkard, man, that only does was to get drunk then hit her. When I ask her why she married that man, she would just shut up, and then change the topic.

"Did he hit you again?" I asked her

"Just eat your breakfast." She said still not looking at me

"Mom. Did he hit you again?" this time I walked over her and looked at her face. When I laid my eyes on her face, I was shocked at what I saw. Her once cheerful and beautiful blue eyes, was now dull and full of sadness, her rosy cheeks was now a purplish, and her nose was slightly bleeding.

"Did he hit you again?" I asked her again, which she replied with a nod

My blood boils when she nods her head. What did my mom did to him for him to do that? I turned to where my step-father was, but my mom pulled my arm.

"No." she said as she glares at me.

"Why you stayed with that stupid man?! He always hits you!" I exclaimed

I expected her to stand there and keep her mouth shut, but she shocked me when she said, "We'll talk about it later."

She never said anything about her marriage with that man, and now she's going to tell me everything, and it shocked me.

"Just finish your breakfast." she said as she smiled at me, which I returned with a grin and nod

While eating my breakfast, our door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said as I run in our door. When I opened it, the face of Luna came into view.

She was wearing a plain pink shirt, jeans, and a flat sandal, with her blond hair pulled in ponytail. She's my bestfriend and only friend. Yeah, _only_ friend, because I'm kinda anti-social girl, and sometimes, I'm the bullies' target. We became bestfriends since we were still little. She's a very adventurous person and she always protects me from bullies. She hated bullies and school. She's a very cheerful and beautiful person that no one would think that every bully in our school was scared of her.

"Hey! Andrea! I'm glad you're already out of your bed!" she said cheerfully as I rolled my eyes at her

"Wanna eat breakfast?" I asked her and she just nodded

"Hey, why you want to meet me?" I asked her as we reached the kitchen

"Nothing. I just missed you." She replied as she mouthed a spoonful of oatmeal.

"We're together last night. Then you missed me immediately?" I asked her as I ate toasted bread

She just grinned at me, and then continued her food.

"Andrea," my mom asked as she sat in front of us

"Yes, mom?"

"Umm… About your father, he gave me this necklace-" she put a bow and arrow necklace in front of me "-when we met. Well, actually when we met personally."

I was shocked when she mentioned my father. She _never _mentioned my father before, even I asked her about him when I was little. And now that she's telling me this making me really shocked.

I took the necklace and looked at it closely. It was a silver necklace with tiny diamonds as the bow and arrow pendant. It was simple but really, really beautiful.

"Why you showed me this?" I asked as I looked at her, then at Luna who was still eating her food

"I want you to have It." she said as she smiled at me

"Why? This neckla-" she cut me off as she gets the necklace from my hand and puts it in my neck.

"Just wear this for me. You can use it." she said

I was about to ask her what she meant about what she said that I can use it, but I was interrupted with a loud scream from a man.

"Ugh. This guy really pisses me off." I mumbled as I ran in the living room where the scream came from.

"Andrea, NO!" my mom warned me but I didn't listen to her. I just want to confront my stupid, jerk, step-father about him yelling everyday.

"What do you- Whoa?" I yelled as I saw the monstrous looking ladies with snake hairs. And it was terrifying.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed as the snake haired lady a tattered Greek tunic pinned me in the wall with her claws digging my skin

"Ouch! Who the heck are you?!" I yelled at her but instead of replying, she digs her claws more deeper on my skin which was already bleeding

"Stop!" my mom yelled as she attacked the snake haired lady that was holding me with a dagger.

_Where did she get that dagger? _I thought

I looked at the other snake haired lady but she was fighting Luna. I didn't know Luna can fight, especially with a sword. Wait. Luna has a sword?

"What's going on?!" I yelled

"Andrea! Use the necklace!" my mom yelled at me

"What?! How can I fight with a necklace?" I yelled

"Just pull th-" she doesn't even finished her sentence as the snake haired lady stabbed her straight through her heart

"Mom!" I immediately ran to her side but the snake haired lady blocked me

"Your next, Andromeda Ford." she said as she attacked me

Her words made me flinch. I was crying hard now. She killed my mom. I want to avenge her, but I don't know how. An idea entered my mind as she attacks me. I immediately reached for the dagger of my mom which was just few feet from me, and dodged her attack.

"Who the heck are you?! Why you killed my mom?!" I asked her. I'm really crying hard now.

"Your mom was a stupid daughter of Apollo!" she said which made my blood boil with fury.

This time, I attacked her with the dagger, but I'm not skilled with it, that's why the dagger fell from my hand. I reached for it again, but when I looked up, the snake haired lady was charging at me. She was about to stab me, but Luna blocked her with her sword. She was panting hard now. I also can't find the other snake haired lady, maybe Luna defeated her.

"Run Andrea!" she yelled

"Get out of my way, daughter of Aphrodite!" the snake haired lady yelled

"Run!" she said again

"How about you?" I asked her, my sight was very blurry now.

"Just go!" she said as she still blocking the dagger of the snake haired lady with her sword

I started to run, but still hesitating to leave. I stopped and looked at her again.

"Just run, Andrea! I can handle this! RUN!" she yelled at me

"No! I won't leave you here!" I said as I hold her arm

"No! Go now Andrea!" she said as she pulled her arm from my grip and pushed me away from her

Her push was full of force that made me stumble backwards away from her. I thought before that many bullies was afraid of her because of her machine-gun-alike mouth and her threats with a scratch from her beautifully polished long nails, but now I know the real reason why many bullies afraid of her, she was very strong, and scary with her furious, fiery and evil stare.

I immediately ran to get out of our house, but before I got near the door, I yelled at her, "I'll call a help! I'll be back for you!"

Before I got out of the door, I heard the snake haired lady said, "Don't run away, you daughter of Hephaestus!"

When I was out of the house, I immediately put my mom's dagger in my pocket and I run as fast as I can, not knowing where to get help. I just wish I can get help from those who can believe me about the monstrous snake haired ladies. After maybe half an hour, I stopped running. I looked around and saw that I'm in a wilderness, not just simple wilderness, but a _weird _wilderness. I don't know how I got here, and how can I get help in a wilderness? Especially in a _weird _wilderness?

I just stood there looking around for a minute then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I immediately shot up and looked around. It's really dark here.

Wait. Where am I?

Oh, right. I'm in this _weird _wilderness. It's full of weird plants and trees. I don't know if these weird plants and trees are just my illusion or something, but it looks _real_.

I noticed that I'm under a tree. Wait. How I end up under a tree? I know that I fell unconscious in grass, not in trees. _Weird._

I decided to walk but before I can walk away from the tree, I felt something hot in my wrist. When I looked at it, I saw a ring of fire rotating very fast around my wrist while becoming smaller and smaller. When the ring of fire touched my skin, it bursts in light that I need to close my eyes because of light that could blind me. When I open my eyes, the ring of fire was gone, but it leaves a black mark. It was a circle with a symbols in its up, down, left and right side. The symbol in upper side was a swirl of air, in bottom was a rock, in right side was a whirlpool, and in the left side was a ball of fire. Inside the circle was a symbol of fire with a smoke encircling it that seemed to be moving. No. It _is_ moving. After a few seconds, it hurts like it has been touched by hot iron. Then after a couple of seconds, the pain was gone. When I looked back at the mark again, it was no longer a mark, it became a scar.

After that, I fell unconscious on the ground. _Again._

* * *

When I woke up, I'm in the center of two massive trees with multicolor leaves. I stood up, and then something entered my mind. _How I end up under these massive trees?_

Then something entered my mind, like everything happened came rushing in my mind, my breakfast, my best friend Luna, the bow and arrow necklace, the snake-haired ladies, the dagger, and my mom.

Oh, _mom_. I miss her. Why they killed her? My mom was the greatest lady in world, but they killed her. I avenge her! I just don't know how.

Tears starting to form in the side of my eyes, but then I remembered something I didn't noticed before. The snake haired lady called my mom a daughter of Apollo. Then, she called Luna a daughter of Aphrodite, then _me _a daughter of Hephaestus. Is she insane? That's Greek Gods! It's impossible for _us _to be daughters of Greek Gods! They're no real right?

Wait.

Snake hair, monstrous looks, Greek tunics, large claws? They're … Medusa? But how come I didn't become a stone? And why she became two? Does she have a twin? That's impossible! Wait. What if they're the Gorgons? What a foolish thought!

Well, thanks for my Latin class for teaching me about Greek Mythology. But why she said those things? What if the Greek Mythology was all _real_?

Questions came rushing in my mind, and it's driving me insane! I calmed myself and stood up. The sun was so high so I decided to walk.

While walking, I remembered Luna. _Oh. How was Luna and how am I going to get out of here? _I thought

I decided to run to look for exit. I'm going to do what I said to Luna. I'll be back for her. But my stomach disobeyed me, it growled!

I looked around for food, but I heard _something _at my back. I ignored it and keep looking for food, but that something became louder. When I turned, I saw three big dogs. Very _big _dogs. And they're all glaring at me like I'm a dog food.

I don't know what to do, but then they start to charge at me, leaving me with no choice but to run as fast as I can. While running, I thought of using my necklace, my mom said I can use it, but I don't even know how to use it. And it leaved my mom's dagger as my only choice. I'm very unskilled in using it, but I have no choice so I pulled it out. I looked back to check the dogs who was barking at me, and I felt little relived because they we're somewhat far from me, maybe, I'm very fast runner. When I looked back at my track, I bumped in a very massive tree with multicolored trunk.

_Ow! That hurts! _I thought.

My eyesight became slightly blurry, and my head slightly dizzy that's why I sat down and leaned my back in the trunk.

I heard a growling sounds in front of me, and I immediately opened my eyes. When I regained my clear eyesight, I saw the big dogs that were chasing me. I totally forgot about them! Maybe I bumped in the trunk so hard that made me forgot about the dogs.

I lifted the dagger that was still in my right hand and slowly stand up. But before I could even finally stand up, they charged at me.

Panic immediately filled my body and made my mind blank, that's why I only managed to scream at top of my lungs and close my eyes. I waited for the dogs to lounge at me, but I don't feel anything, even a scratch. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but burnt leaves and grass with pile of dirt.

I don't know where the dogs go and how there was burnt leaves and grass which wasn't there before. Maybe they became afraid because of my scream. Ugh! What a silly thought!

I dropped my dagger as my body became jelly when unconsciousness filled my body, for the _third time._

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please tell me!**

**And also, did you like Andrea? Please, tell me!**

**Can you tell me too if Andrea was a Mary Sue here? :D Well, I just want to ask, because I'm really nervous if you like her or not.. :D She's going to play a big role here. Maybe you already guessed it.. ;D**

**The timeline here was just like the timeline in Percy, Thalia, and Nico's timeline, except for the first time she woke up. But the time when the scar shows and her falling unconscious was just the same as theirs. Well, I hope you got what I mean. :D**

**Please Read and Review! :DD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! ****I'm back!**

**I would like to say thank you for those who reviewed. Thank you very much! :DD**

**Here's my reply to some reviews:**

**_Chaoslover1: _Hello! Thank you for reminding me about my tenses. I'll work on it. Thank you. And btw, thank you also for reviewing**

**_BadassBatman: _Hello! Thank you for noticing my errors. I'll work on it. :DD About Nico, Thalia, and my OC's POV, I want you to know what happened to them since they also have a big role here like Percy, so I put that chapters. :D Btw, thank you for reviewing. :DD**

**Well, here's the Chapter 5. I hope you'll like it ... :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Percy POV**

While running to where the girl's scream came from, I heard someone's footsteps near me, it's like a running sound. I immediately sped up in running, because the girl might the owner of the footsteps sound.

When I was near enough, I suddenly bumped on something. No. _Someone. _We rolled on the floor because of the hard impact. When we stopped, I lay on top of her or him. I immediately get up and stretched my hand to him or her, but she or he didn't take it. When she or he stands up, I immediately studied her or him. _She's_ a girl, with spiky hair, electric blue eyes, and tanned skin. Wait.

"Thalia?"

"Percy?"

We said in unison as we looked in each other eyes. How she got here? Wait. She's here in this weird wilderness too, and her tiara was gone, maybe Lady Artemis _already_ knew about what Annabeth did, and kicked her out. My blood boils because of what Annabeth had done. It's not only my life was destroyed, also Thalia's, because of that fake story that somewhat the goddess of _wisdom _believed.

"How you got here?" I asked her

"Well, I just entered this somewhat weird wilderness." she said in matter-of-fact tone

"Did Lady Artemis kick you out?" I asked her

"No. She let me escape from that crazy Athena." she said sarcastically

"What do you mean she let you escape?" I asked her

"Yeah. I don't know why Annabeth made that fake story, but somewhat Lady Artemis believe that her story was fake, that's why she helped me to escape Athena, but I need to leave the Hunt." she said sadly

My blood boils in fury. What have we done to Annabeth to do that? Why Athena believed her daughter immediately? And she was somewhat really _unwise_.

"Why are you here? And why your running?" she asked

"I escaped them. And I'm running to where girl's scream came from, she might know where the exit is." I said

"What do you mean you escaped? Did Athena chased you too to kill you?" she asked

"No. I escaped because of Zeus and Athena as well as the other Olympians, except for my dad and Lady Artemis. They gave me death sentence because they thought I'm going to turn them down because of my power and also a request from Athena, because she thinks what Annabeth said was all real." I said

"I still cannot believe Annabeth can do that to us. She's my best friend, for gods' sake! Now she's going to make a fake story about us?! What did I to her for her to do that?!" she said furiously

I was about to say something, but we heard a somewhat painful groan that made both of us rush to the girl who was lying few feet from us. I totally forgot about her!

We crouched at her and slightly shook her. When I touched her, something entered my mind,

"She's dehydrated and hungry, that's why she fell unconscious." I mumbled

"How you learned that thing?" Thalia asked me with awe in her face

"I don't know. It's just like somewhat entered my mind." I said, surprised about what I've done

She was about to say something but _someone _at our back said,

"Hey."

We immediately turned and what I saw shocked me. Then someone at our back was a guy with a pale skin, black eyes, black jacket and pants, with a somewhat happy and excited expression attached to his face.

"Nico?" Thalia and I said in unison

"Why you're here?" I asked Nico as I stand up, still in state of shock

"How you got here?" asks Thalia, also standing up

"I runaway. I looked for you two." he said, still have the happy expression

"Why? You shouldn't follow us. You know how hard to live in mortal world with monsters following us!" Thalia exclaimed

"I know. But you guys are my best friends! If you're gone, I won't have friends anymore. I know that many campers are afraid of me, but you guys are the only demigods that aren't afraid of me. I want to be with you, guys. I'll go wherever you will go." Nico said

"Ok. I think we'll need Nico here." I said while patting Nico at his shoulder

"When you leaved Camp Half-blood?" I asked him

"Just maybe an hour ago." he said

"But how you tracked us immediately?" exclaimed Thalia

"I don't know. I just entered this weird wilderness, and then I sensed some presence here. I got curious so I walked where the presence came from, then I saw you here. You're crouching at the … girl? Where is she?" Nico asked as he pointed where the girl was lying which was now a empty space

"Where is she?" Thalia said

"Who are you?!" someone yelled weakly few feet from us. When we turned, the girl who was unconscious before was now standing with a dagger in her hand, while her other hand was holding at the trunk for support.

"Wait. We don't mean any harm. Please low your dagger." Thalia said

"Who are you?" she asks again as the dagger fell from her hand

"I can't believe mom owns this stupid dagger." she mumbles

"What?" Nico asks

"Who are you?" she said, as she holds her necklace, at the same time, not answering Nico's question

"I'm Thalia Grace." Thalia said as she steps forward

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said

"I'm Nico di Angelo. We don't mean any harm. Promise." Nico said

"Who are you?" I ask

"My name is Andrea. Andrea Ford." she asks as she sat down again. Maybe from tiredness and dehydration.

We stepped forward and sat in front of her as Nico asked,

"Are you alright?"

"I dunno. Maybe collapsing three times wasn't alright." she said as she smiled

"Can I look at your dagger?" I asked her. She hesitated

"Why?" she asked

"I want to see it. Don't worry, we mean no harm, as Thalia and Nico here said earlier." I said

She hesitated, but handed me her dagger. As I looked at it, its blade was Celestial Bronze with some abstract curving in it, with a leathered hilt. It was simple but very beautiful. When I handled the dagger back to her, I asked her,

"Where you got that dagger?"

"Actually, it's my mom's dagger." she said

"Wait. Who's your father?" I asked her

"I don't know." she said sadly

I was about to say something, but her face immediately lit up.

"Can I trust the three of you?" she asks as she looked at us

"Ok." I said

"Of course." Thalia said as she smiled at her while Nico just nodded

Her face lit up, but it suddenly fell.

"What am I thinking? You might not even believe in me?" she mumbled

"Why? What's it?" Thalia asks

"No. Don't think about it. You might think I'm crazy, or you might not even help me." she said

"No. We'll help you. Right?" Thalia said as she looked at me then at Nico

"Yeah." Nico said as I just nodded

"Ok. But please don't think that I'm crazy or whatsoever." she said as we nodded

"Well, I want to ask for help because, my best friend, was left at our house. The snake haired ladies attacked our house. I don't know if my best friend defeated the snake haired lady-"

"What?!" Nico exclaimed

"I know you would laugh at me. Maybe I shouldn't tell you." she sighed

"No! I mean, no. Uhh. Just continue." Nico said with a shocked expression attached on his face.

I'm also shocked at Andrea's statement. We _know_ that we already defeated the Gorgons, and we made sure that they won't come back from Tartarus for a long time. But how come the Gorgons attacked her?

"Wait. What do you mean your best friend defeated the snake haired lady?" I asked her

"Because she has sword! And she defeated the _other_ snake haired lady. I don't even know she can fight." she said

"What's her name?" I asked curiously

"Luna. Luna Brown." she said

I looked at Thalia and Nico, who has shocked expression. And Andrea's statement makes me shocked too. Luna Brown was one of the demigods and one of the few Aphrodite campers who fought in the Giant War. We can't find her after a dracanae* threw a Greek fire at us, and we assumed that she was dead. She was also a good sword fighter; no doubt that she has always a sword with her.

"Ok. Continue." I said, still in state of shock

"Ok. I left our house while she's battling the snake haired lady, but before I left, I promised her to search for help and be back for her. So, I wanted to ask you if you can help me." she said as she looked at us with a hopeful eyes

"I know you wouldn't belie-" she said immediately but Nico cut her

"We'll help you." he said as he smiled at her

"Thank you!" she said as her face immediately lit up

Thalia and I nodded our head as Thalia asked,

"How you got the dagger?"

"Well, I got this before I left my house." she said, still have the happy face

"But why you have your mom's dagger, and where's your mom?"

"My mom was … killed." her last word was barely a whisper as her face fell

"Oh. Sorry." Thalia said

"No. It's ok. I want to avenge her. I just don't know how." she said

"Wait. Are you a demigod?" Nico asks

"A demigod? What do you mean? An offspring of a god and a mortal?" she asks

"Yes."

"You're insane. Like the snake haired lady. Or maybe, like me, because I keep talking about the snake haired lady."

"No. I mean, they're real. Your mom's dagger, it was made of Celestial Bronze, which most demigod use. And also the snake haired lady, they're real, they're the Gorgons. You're not insane, Andrea. Demigods and gods are real." Nico stated which made Andrea look at him in horror

"Well, thank you for saving me, but I really think that I'm insane." she said

"No. They're real. We're demigods. I'm a son of Hades, Percy here was a son of Poseidon, and Thalia was a daughter of Zeus." Nico exclaimed which made Andrea look like she's going to have a heart attack

"No way." she stated

"Yes way." I said as I grin**

"And you might be one of us." Thalia said as she smiled at her

"Maybe… Because the snake haired ladies or the Gorgons said that my mom was a daughter of Apollo, then my best friend a daughter of Aphrodite, then me a daughter of … Hephaestus." she ranted

"No wonder monsters attacked you." Nico mumbled

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could voice her thoughts, she fell unconscious

"Andrea!" Thalia exclaimed as she leaned at Andrea

"Hey! Nico, do you have any water from that backpack of yours?" Thalia asked

"Here!" Nico said as he handed Thalia a bottle of water

Thalia immediately pours some water at Andrea's mouth and face.

"Do you have Nectar there?" Thalia asks Nico

"Here!" Nico said as he handed her the Nectar

Thalia slowly fed Andrea with Nectar. I've never seen Thalia this caring before. I've always seen her as a gothic girl, and sometimes, kinda bossy. And a worried expression attached to her face as well as Nico's. And I can't help to get worried too. I don't know, but when we met this girl, it feels like we're a group of best friends who knew each other for _years_, and just met after a long time. And I'm sure we could trust her, like the way she trusted us when she told us about what happened in her house.

"Hey guys. How about we sleep first? And it's already night here." Nico asks as he yawned.

"Why not?" I ask

"No. I'll wait for her to wake up." Thalia said as she smiled at us.

"Ok." I said as I lay down immediately. I looked at Nico who was now sleeping with his bag as a pillow. I looked back at the sky and stares at it as unconsciousness filled my body.

* * *

I woke up with a growling sound around me.

_Monsters. _I thought.

I immediately opened my eyes and stand up. I reached for my Riptide and uncapped it. Thalia was holding her Hunter's Bow, Andrea has her dagger in hand, and Nico readied his Stygian Iron sword. Wait.

_How come Thalia still has her Hunter's Bow? _I thought. I decided to ask Thalia about it later, and focused on my surroundings. I noticed that there were no monsters, but there has a growling sound. I turned to look for the growling sound came from. The growling sound became louder as we made a circle with our backs facing each other's back.

After a couple of seconds, many hellhounds came out of nowhere and attacked us. I immediately slashed every hellhound I see, turning them into dust. I noticed Thalia immediately climbed a tree, shooting as many hellhounds as she can. While Nico was fighting and slashing hellhounds alongside Andrea who was stabbing hellhounds, at the same time, struggling with her dagger.

I keep slashing at the hellhounds who are charging at me. I noticed that the hellhounds seemed coming and coming. It's like they're _infinite_. I just kept slashing hellhounds when I heard a loud _CRACK!_ From behind. When I turned, I saw Thalia, lying on the floor, with a broken branch near her feet. I immediately rushed to her side to help her, but when I was about to leaned at her, she cried,

"Percy! Behind you!"

When I turned, I saw a hellhound lounging at me. I didn't have enough time to react as it gives a deep scratch at my arm. It was about to charge at me again, but before it could move again, an arrow pierced into its eye, turning it into dust.

"You OK?" Thalia asked me

"Umm… Yeah, I'll just need some Ambrosia and this will be healed." I said

"Here." Nico said as he handled me Ambrosia

"Thanks." I said

"Where are the hellhounds?" I asked

"Don't worry. They're gone. Well, they're really, really many. I don't know why there are many hellhounds here. They should be in the Underworld!" Nico said, frustrated

I was about to say something, but Andrea interrupted me.

"What's that thing?" she said pointing at ambrosia

"Oh this, it's Ambrosia. Food of the gods." I said

"How that thing work?" she asked

"Well, look." I said as I ate the ambrosia

I showed her my wound as it close because of ambrosia. I watched her face turn into horror while Nico and Thalia chuckled.

"Well, we better get going. There might be monsters that attack us, _again._" Thalia said as she stood up

"Well, how about we eat first. You know, we haven't eaten for _days_!" Nico said

"We'll look around for food while walking." Thalia suggested as she started walking with her bow readied for monsters

"Ok."Nico said as he stands up too and followed Thalia.

"Wait for us!" I shouted as I stand up and pulled Andrea to follow them, but before we could reach them, they turned left.

"Wait!" Andrea exclaimed but I kept running

I stopped where Thalia and Nico turned, and what I saw a shocked me. Instead of seeing a path, I saw a big massive tree with black trunk.

"Why this is a _tree? _This should be a path." Andrea said as a shocked expression attached to her face

"I don't know." I said, still in state of shock

Then something hit me. From what I can remember when I entered this wilderness, every turn you make, the path _changes. _Thalia and Nico turned left before we could reach them. Now we don't know where they are now. I need to find them. But how?

"Andrea, no matter what happen, do _not _go away from me, ok?" I said as I looked at Andrea

"Ok. But why?" she asked as her shocked expression turned into confused one.

"It's just … We just need to make sure that we won't get separated." I said

"Why?"

"Wait. How long you stayed in this wilderness?" I asked

"Umm… I don't know. I'm unconscious for the whole time. Why?"

"You haven't noticed it? It's like every turn you make, the path _changes._"

"Then…?"

"Then now were separated from Thalia and Nico because they turned before we could even reach them!" I exclaimed making Andrea shocked. _Again. _Is this girl and shock best friends?

We became silent for the whole time. No one even making a noise, even the forest, I mean the sound you can hear in wilderness, _none_. It's very, _very _silent. We're just standing still, not knowing what to do. Until Andrea broke the ice,

"So… What now?"

"I don't know. Maybe, look for them?" I said

"But how? You said that every turn we make the path changes. How can we find them if the path keep changing?" she exclaimed

"I don't know. But _we need _to find them. We better get going; the monsters might attack us again." I said

"Ok." Andrea said

I started to walk as Andrea followed me silently. I keep glancing at Andrea, just to make sure that she's near me so we wouldn't get separated. I hope that Thalia and Nico are together. I still don't know where to look, but I keep walking with final decision in my head. _I'll find them no matter what happen._

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please tell me! :DD**

***Is this the right spelling?**

****I used the dialogues in the The Lightning Thief movie where Percy just learned that he's a demigod from Grover. Haha.**

**I want to ask you if whose POV you want for Chapter 6: If it's Percy POV or Thalia POV. Please tell me. I want your opinion. Maybe review it or PM me about it. Thanks! :DD**

**Read & Review! :DD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I'm back! XDD**

**I'm very, very very sorry for not updating for maybe... umm.. Three weeks? Yeah.**

**Well, here's my explanation: First, we have exams in school that's why I really, really need to study. And Second, we have school competition that's why we really need to practice for that competition to win.**

**Well, I hope you forgive me for not updating for too long.**

**Thank you very much for those who reviewed for the last chapter! Thank you very much! : DD**

**Here's my reply to some of the reviews for last chapter:**

**_BadassBatman_****: Oh... Thank you for reminding me about the 'OK'. I really didn't notice that, so thank you. Other than that, thank you for reviewing.**

**_Guest_****: Hello! Thanks for reviewing. Umm... What's the fifth element light? Just asking, because I didn't get it. :DD Btw, thank you again for reviewing... :DD**

**Well, here's Chapter 6! And it's on Percy's POV as**** _greek kid_**** (guest) suggested... I hope you'll enjoy it! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Percy POV**

I kept glancing at Andrea who was now looking miserable as ever while walking. I'm sure that I also look as miserable as her. We're walking for the whole day, turning here, turning there, without knowing if where we are going to. And we haven't eaten yet even if we saw _many_ fruits around. Yes, we saw some fruits here and there, but we thought that the fruits might poison or maybe paralyze us, or whatever, since we didn't know what the fruit was, and it was REALLY _weird._ Also we need to find Thalia and Nico as soon as possible, because this wilderness is getting really, _really_ creepy.

"Ugh… Can we at least rest for a while? We're walking for the _whole_ day and we haven't even eaten a single food." Andrea suddenly exclaimed as she slumped down on the grass. I just nodded as I sat down next to her

"What are going to do now?" Andrea said as she looked at the sky which was now in its night color

"We need to find Thalia and Nico. But maybe for now, we need to rest." I said

We we're silent while resting, no one saying a single word. As we rest, I kept thinking on how we can find Thalia and Nico, if the path changes. Up to this point, I don't know if we can _even_ find them. Maybe we can find them like just like how Thalia and I found each other: we hear someone screaming then we ran to that someone, then we bump to each other, just simple like that, but it's just too complicated and beyond impossible with the path keep changing in every turn.

"Hey! Percy, are you listening to me?" Andrea yelled at my ear, nearly making me deaf

"Oh. Sorry. What is it again?" I said as Andrea rolled her eyes

"I asked you if when we're going to eat."

"Maybe if we found some food that is _eatable_, then we'll eat."

"I think I saw some fruits there, maybe we can eat it. I'm very hungry!" Andrea said as she pointed at her left

"Well, let's see." I said as I stand up and lend a hand at her which she accepts with a smile

As I followed her to where she saw the food, I noticed a somewhat cone-shaped thing ahead of us. When I looked at it closely, it was a volcano. Also the trees seem to lessen around us.

"Hey! Are you sure we're heading to a food? It looks like we're going to that volcano, and the trees around us lessen." I exclaimed as I looked at Andrea who we're staring at the volcano while walking

"Andrea! Are you listening to me?!" I yelled at her ear that almost made her jump in shock

"H-h-huh? Wha-what?" Andrea stuttered as she looked at me

"I mean, are you sure we're heading to a food instead of that volcano?" I said as I rolled my eyes at her

"Of course! I mean, yes, I'm sure of it. I don't know why, but I can sense some food near that volcano." she said as she looked back at the volcano

I just nodded as we kept walking to the volcano. The more we get closer to it, the more I can see its beauty. It has some trees around it, and it was perfectly cone-shaped volcano. Also, it has some smoke coming from its mouth.

When we we're near enough at the volcano, Andrea suddenly stopped and stiffened.

"Why you suddenly stopped?" I asked her

"Did you hear that?" she said while looking around

"What?" I asked

"Shhhh…" she hushed as she pressed her pointer finger in her lips

I shut up and listened around me. For few seconds, I heard _something _mooing. I'm sure Andrea heard it too, because she suddenly stiffened, and when we turned around, we saw an old friend of mine. The Minotaur.

"What is that?!" Andrea shrieked as she takes hold of her dagger

"An old friend of mine." I stated as I uncapped the Riptide

"What do you mean?"

"I defeated it before."

"But what is _it_?" she asked, completely confused

"Do you have Greek class in your school? Well, if you have, maybe your teacher told you before about the mythical creature whose half-man half-bull." I stated

"Well, we don't have Greek class, Latin class only. But, are you talking about the Minotaur?"

"Exactly." I said as the Minotaur charged at us. It charged too fast that the only thing I was able to do is to push Andrea to her left side then I ran to my right side, so that instead of attacking us, the Minotaur attacked the nearest tree.

When the Minotaur was able to regain his balance, he took his axe from his side and looked around. As far from what I can remember, he attacks the first thing he saw, and he saw Andrea, who was stiffened in her place, but her dagger was readied.

Wait. I need to get its attention. If it attacks Andrea, she might get killed in matter of second.

"Hey, you! Snotty, ugly, smelly, stupid cow!" I yelled at the Minotaur to turn its attention from Andrea to me

The insult caught its attention as it stopped and turned around, and then attacked me.

_Great! _I thought as I readied my Riptide to attack him.

I was about to attack him, when suddenly Andrea screamed. A very long, fearful scream. I looked at her, losing my attention at the Minotaur. I noticed that the Minotaur also stopped and looked at her. Uh-oh.

The Minotaur attacked Andrea again as she screamed. Again. When she stopped screaming, the ground suddenly shook. I was about to react when a loud _BOOM!_ Echoed throughout the forest, that stunned the three of us. I looked around to look where the sound came from, and when I looked at the volcano, panic filled my body. Lavas and magmas keep flowing out of the volcano's mouth as another _BOOM! _Echoed throughout the forest again.

I was pulled out of my trance as Andrea suddenly pulled me with the Minotaur's axe and her dagger in her other hand.

"Come on, Percy! Let's leave before the Minotaur regains its balance!" she yelled as she pulled me

We ran as fast as we can, not knowing where to go. I thought of turning path, for us to get away from the Minotaur, but the problem is, the path was completely straight.

"What did you do to the Minotaur?" I asked Andrea while running

"I don't know! I just stepped aside as it attacked me. Then he stiffened on the trunk of the tree, and then I took that as a cue to escape. I also took its weapon." she said as she lifted the Minotaur's axe

I was about to answer when someone, no, _something_, _spitted _acid at us. Good thing, we we're able to dodge it. Bad thing, the creature ahead us was the Hydra.

"What is that thing?!" Andrea asked. _Again._

"Did you ever listen in your Latin class?" I asked as we dodged another spit of acid

"Of course!"

"Then you should know what it is!"

"Uhh… I don't know! Drakon?"

"How come it became the Drakon?! It's the Hydra!" I said as I mentally facepalmed

"Oh…" she said, embarrassed

I was about to say something when the Minotaur mooed at our back. When I looked back, I saw the Minotaur, as well as the lava and magma, coming towards us.

_Uh-oh. _I thought

"Percy! In front of you!" Andrea yelled as at me

When I looked back, I saw the acid coming at me. I immediately panicked, but then, something entered my mind. I controlled the acid, since it was a liquid and throwed the acid to the Minotaur, who was charging at Andrea. The Minotaur was not even able to react as the acid touched its skin, turning it into dust.

When I looked at Andrea, who has a shocked expression on her face, but immediately straightened up, and do something I didn't expect. She charged the Hydra with the Minotaur's axe, while her dagger was in her pocket. She cut every Hydra's head, as fast as she can. I would've been proud of her, since it's the first time she charged at a monster, if I didn't remember that if you cut one head of a Hydra, two more grew back.

"Andrea, No! NO!" I yelled at her as she cut the last head of the Hydra

"I killed it!" she exclaimed with a happy face attached on her face

"You killed it? You just made it worse!" I exclaimed at her as her happy expression turned into confused one

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Do you remember what your teacher said about Hydra?"

"Umm… No."

"Ugh… If you cut one head of a Hydra, two more grew back." I exclaimed as her confused expression turned into a shocked one

"Oh, crap." she muttered as she looked back at the Hydra, which every neck growing two heads at the time.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as we dodged an acid spit from the Hydra

While standing, I felt the temperature lift up at my back. When I turned around, I saw the lava and magma was few feet from us. Panic filed my body as I something entered my mind.

I took Andrea's hand as I grabbed her away from the lava and the Hydra.

"Come on, Andrea!" I exclaimed

"How about the Hydra?! It keeps spitting acid at us!" she yelled as another _BOOM! _Echoed again throughout the forest

"Don't mind about it! I'm sure the lava will reach the Hydra and it will be burn in it. Just keep running!" I exclaimed

We keep running as the lava and magma chased us. I'm pretty sure the Hydra was burned down in the lava.

As we ran, I looked around for something that we can use to escape from the lava, maybe a path or something. But I can't find any. The path we're running now is completely straight. No path where we can turn here and there. Just straight. And instead of trees in our side, we saw a pile of boulders with multiple sizes, some we're covered in veins, some we're multicolored. Is this wilderness angry at us that's why it doesn't let us escape from the lava? This is really, _really_ creepy.

"What do we do now!? The lava was just few feet from us!" Andrea exclaimed between her breaths

"I don't know!" I exclaimed as I ran faster, but the faster I ran, the faster my legs get hurt

I looked around again, and what I saw ahead us made me excited! I pulled Andrea's hand and ran as faster as we can to the sea ahead us. When we we're near enough the sea ahead of us, I noticed that it was still. It's like, it has no emotions, just plain still, even a smallest tide, _none._ I wonder what happened.

We we're just a few feet from us when Andrea suddenly stopped.

"Sea?" she asked with a frightened and nervous expression attached on her face

"Yeah, the sea. Come on, it's the only place we can go!" I said as I pulled her

"No!" she exclaimed as she pulled her hand back

"I'm not going there! It'll drown me! It'll drown _us."_ she stated as she stepped back

I glanced back at the lava and it seems to slow down and it was somewhat _pushed back_.

"Come on, Andrea! This is our only chance to escape! And _we _won't drown. I'm a son of Poseidon, the god of the seas, I can breathe underwater, and if you're with me, I'll make sure you won't drown. Promise. Now, let's go!" I said as I take her hand again but she pulled it and stepped back more.

"No! I won't go to that _place_!" she said as she pointed at the sea

"Come on, Andrea! Let's go! The lava was just few feet from us! It'll burn us to death if it reaches us! Come on!" I exclaimed

"No!" she exclaimed as she turned and ran into lava

"Andrea, NO!" I yelled as I ran to Andrea to pull her back at the sea

Andrea was a good runner, that's why I can't reach her. I can't even speed up my running because of my aching legs. While running, I thought that if I talked with Andrea more, the more she would insist to go to the sea.

Andrea was just maybe two to three feet away from the lava when I reached her.

"Don't kill yourself! We're going to the sea! It's the only safe place!" I said as I lifted her up and put her on my shoulders

"No! I don't want to! I _hate _the sea! Put me down! NOOOO!" she yelled in my ear while I ran back to the sea, almost making me deaf, but I didn't listen to her. If I'll put her down, I'm sure that she would run back to the lava and kill herself.

She punched my back as she yelled, "Put me down! Put me down!" I noticed that she was quite light, but getting heavier and heavier as she keeps struggling at my shoulders.

I immediately ran into the sea while Andrea was struggling at my shoulders. I was about to jump onto the sea when Andrea let out a scream. A very fearful scream while her whole body was shaking. As she screams, the volcano let out another _BOOM! _That shook the forest, and even the sea water shook.

When we sank in the sea water, I immediately swam as fast as I can go deeper and deeper under the sea. When I was deep enough, I stopped and noticed that Andrea wasn't moving. Oh Crap! I forgot to make an air bubble for her! Crap!

I made an air bubble around us and checked Andrea's pulse, which wasn't in a good stable, because it was really, really slow. I immediately swam up the water. As I was about to get up of the water, when everything around me went black.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please, tell me!**

**I want to ask again if who's POV you want for the next chapter, if it's Percy or Thalia's POV. Please, tell me. I want your opinion. Thanks! :DD**

**Read and Review! :DD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello guys!**

**I'm so so so sorry ! I'm sorry for not updating for month! From what I can remember, my last update was on Aug. 26... and that's one month ago. I'm really, really sorry... I have many school works, projects, etc. to do. And I have a really hectic schedule.. I'm sorry again...  
**

**Here some of my replies in some of the reviews in last chapter:**

**_BadassBatman_: Hello! Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for liking the chapter.. And yeah, Percy didn't controlled acid before, since it wasn't water. But remember that he can't control acid before! So his power over acid has something to do with his new powers... I hope you got what I mean.. ;)) About their age, it goes like this: Percy:17, Thalia: 15, Nico: 14 and Andrea: 16. Again, thank you for reviewing and for suggesting about whose POV I should make.. :DD  
**

_**LikeaGenie (Guest): **_**Hello! Thank you for reviewing.. :DD Actually, Percy isn't the only main character. Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Andrea (my OC), THEY ARE the MAIN character. Just because I put Percy in the main character above (I hope you got what I mean XD), it doesn't mean that he is the only main character. The four of them are the main characters. So, Percy doesn't need to be ahead of the ALL of the time :) About the abilities, yes, Percy can do it all, but he still doesn't know about it, and he still need to train. (I'm going to put some training in the future.. OH! Is that a SPOILER?! XD) All of them have a ability like that and they all need to train. :)) By the way, thank you very much for saying that my fan fic was awesome.. You don't know how much your words mean to me.. :)) Also, maybe, next time, I'll focus on Percy. Again, thank you for reviewing and don't think that I thought of your review in a wrong way. :))**

**_heartdraconis19361: _Hello! Thanks for reviewing! :DD About your question, I only have one word to answer that: SOON. :DD  
**

**Well, here's the Chapter 7! And it's on Thalia's POV as _tomgirl1313, BadassBatman, _and _Avardsin _suggested. :DD**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Thalia POV**

"Wait for us!" Percy yelled at my back but I just kept on moving. We need to leave that space immediately because some monsters might attack us again.

I kept walking while looking around for monsters with my bow in my hand.

"Hey, Thalia, wait!" Nico yelled as he ran by my side.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know. But we need to get as far as we can from that space. Monsters might attack us again." I replied.

"Wait. How about we leave this wilderness? Then we go to Alaska since it's the land beyond the gods." Nico suggested after minute of silence.

Alaska? It's the land beyond the gods. If we go there, the gods won't feel our presence and they _will_ not mess with our lives. No gods, no death sentence and no crazy Athena. Yeah, that's a really good idea. But what if Athena sensed us or found us while travelling to Alaska? And how can we go to Alaska if we didn't even _know_ how to get out of here?

"Hmm… That's a good idea. But the problem is, the gods might sense us while going there. And we'll be in a big crap." I said while walking.

"But I _know _where the exit is! And we can shadow travel there in maybe a minute or two after we go outside this wilderness. Or maybe we can shadow travel from _here _to Alaska!" He exclaimed

"What do you mean you _know _where's the exit?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I _know _where it is!" he asked as he looked around.

"Wait. Where are Percy and Andrea?" I asked, confused.

Nico and I turned around, and what we saw shocked us both. Instead of seeing a path, we saw a pile of boulders.

"What the…! Where are they?!" I exclaimed as I walked over the boulders.

"I don't know." Nico muttered, still in state of shock.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as I sat down with my back leaning on a big boulder.

We stayed in silence for minutes, me, leaning on a boulder, and Nico, standing still. We can't leave this wilderness without Percy and Andrea, especially when we promised Andrea to find her friend. Wait. We only turned for a few times, Percy and Andrea might be still close from us. But how come the path became a big pile of boulders when we walked into it earlier ago and we saw bushes? This really confuses me.

But still, Percy and Andrea might be near us. Or maybe they're looking for us too. They _should_ notice that we're missing and they _should_ look for us too. But we still need to look for them. They might be near us. Right!

I was about to voice my thoughts, but Nico interrupted me.

"I know _where _they are!"

"What do you mean 'you _know_'?"

"I mean, I _know _where Percy and Andrea are!" He said in matter-of-fact tone.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I _don't _know. It's just my instincts says that they're maybe, umm… A hundred kilometers from us?" he said

"Are you kidding me? That's very, _very _far! And how they managed to go there for maybe, a half hour? Did they teleported or something? As far as I can remember, demigods can't _teleport_." I said sarcastically

"I _know. _But they're that far from _us._" he said

I stood up and started to walk. If they're that far from us, we should start walking and not to waste time. Monsters might attack us again.

"Wait! Thalia, where are you going?" Nico exclaimed

"Do you think we can find Percy and Andrea if we just sit down there?" I asked sarcastically

"But we can go there in a _easier_ way, right?" he said copying my sarcasm

"Okay! Whatever!" I said as I walked to him

"So… What now?" I asked quizzically

"So, we're using shadow travel to go there. Just take my hand and step in shadows with me then we're going to shadow travel. And when you hear any unusual sounds or any creepy feeling in your spine, just don't… mind it. It's natural in shadow travelling." Nico said with full seriousness and creepiness in his face that made me just nods.

I took his hand and we start to walk in the shadows under the big trees around us. But before we could step on shadows, Nico asked me,

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I said slightly nervous, but I didn't show it. Yeah, the unusual sounds and creepy feeling maybe sound really _cool_. But it's still creepy.

When we stepped in the shadows, I closed my eyes and waited for the shadow travel to start. I don't know what shadow travelling feels like, or how it done since I haven't even tried it once, and right now, I'm kinda excited about it.

I opened my eyes after a few seconds, and looked at Nico who just nodded at me, signaling that we we're going to start our travel.

I look straight ahead me, and waited for the strange noises or the creepy feeling up to my spine as what Nico said, but all I can feel is his hand gripping my hand tightly, and my hand started to feel numb, like the blood in my veins wasn't anymore allowed to circulate because of his tight grip. I want to tell him to loosen his grip, but when I looked at him, I can't see anything but darkness. Yeah, right, we're in shadows.

I was about to say something but Nico suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Nico!" I exclaimed as I rushed to his side

"I-I c-c-can't sh-shadow t-travel…" he stuttered as he collapsed on my arms

"Wha-what?!" I exclaimed but he didn't answered me

"Nico…" I shook his shoulders but he didn't wake up

"Oh, Nico, come on! Wake up!" I yelled at him, but still, he didn't wake up

I groaned as I stood up and lift Nico with my left arm and put his right arm on my shoulders. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. And we need to find Percy and Andrea immediately. But first, we need to find shelter or maybe a place we can make a shelter.

I lifted Nico, or rather dragged (because he's just plain heavy), and looked around for a cave or something that we can use as a shelter, but all I saw was big boulders and some weird plants.

I decided to walk and maybe I can find some shelter around. Nico's still unconscious. I wonder why he collapsed when we shadow travel. I know that he's very skilled in shadow travelling, but why he collapsed? Maybe Hades didn't allow him. But still, Hades doesn't _own_ that shadows, right? He's not the shadow god. Ugh! This making me crazy!

I walked for maybe half an hour. If Nico just wake up from his unconsciousness, maybe we already found Percy and Andrea. I saw a cave ahead us and happiness crept in my whole body, I can rest my body and this heavy guy in my shoulder-

_BOOM!_

What was that?! I looked around but I just saw some massive trees. But then, another _BOOM! _Shook the whole wilderness. I hurried immediately inside the cave and looked around, but I only saw darkness. I dropped Nico from my shoulders and laid him down on the ground. I looked back at the trees and what I saw shocked me. I saw a beautiful and perfect cone-shaped volcano. I would love to look at it for minutes but the only thing stopped me was the lavas and magmas pouring from its mouth.

I hurried back at Nico and shook him to wake up, but again, my attempt failed.

I took his backpack from his back and looked for some Nectar or Ambrosia. When I saw some Nectar, I immediately poured it in his mouth and make him drink it. Well, if it's possible to make an unconscious guy to drink.

I sat down beside him and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

Hours passed.

And Nico's still unconscious.

I don't know what happened to Nico that even Nectar can't make him wake up. Also, I noticed the volcano; lava and magma still pouring out of its mouth, but even one drop from it, _nothing _reached us. I wonder why.

I heard a groan from my side making me jump in shock. I looked at Nico and I saw him holding his head while groaning again.

"Oh! Thanks the gods, Nico! You're awake!" I yelled. Note the sarcasm.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up

Before I could even answer, I heard a hissing sound out of nowhere. I'm pretty sure Nico heard it too since he stiffened in his spot. He was about to answer, but I lifted my hand, signaling him to stop from what he was about to say, or to do rather.

Another hissing sound echoed through the whole cave. This time, I noticed that it came from the cave we're staying at. The only difference is that it sounds like it came from the deeper side of the cave.

I didn't know that there was some _creature_ from that _part _of the cave, since I didn't even walk over there for the whole time we stay here. I was about to get up, but _something _crawled out, or rather _walked _out from the shadows, and what I saw shocked me, even Nico. The _something _that walked out from the shadows was a huge snake, or I might say a python or something like that. And when I say huge, it was _huge_. Not just as huge as a Python you can see in Guinness World Book of Records. It was huge as a Greek column, like the one in Parthenon, but maybe much smaller than that. But what really caught my attention, is that, it has _feet_, like the crocodile, but it has only a scaly body just like the snake.

"What is _that?_" I muttered as I stared at the giant snake in front of me

"A snake?" Nico whispered

"Yeah. I know it _was _a snake. But look, it has _feet_! As far from what I can remember, snakes don't have _feet_!" I exclaimed as I looked at Nico, but he just shrugged and stood up. Is he insane?

"What are you doing?" I hissed, but he just kept walking towards the snake

Oddly, the snake just stared just stared at Nico like he's a lost thing that he kept looking for the whole time, it doesn't even attack us or something, and it just stared. I reached for my bow and readied it; it might attack us in any matter of time. I looked at Nico but he just stared back at the snake. I was about to say something, but _something _interrupted me from what I was going to say.

We heard a flapping sound, and I'm sure that it's coming from the deeper side of the cave, where the snake came from. The snake hissed and Nico chuckled. When I looked at him, his smiling face turned into confused then to shocked one.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me with his horror face

"What?" I asked with confusion in my voice

"A voice. Did you hear that?"

"What voice? No, I didn't hear anything."

"The voice said something about being noisy. And I'm sure that the voice came from a boy." He said

_"Oh come on Arios, I just wore up from a _long_ sleep. I need to stretch up, you know?"_ a female voice said out of nowhere

"What's that?" I asked

It's now Nico's turn to be confused as he asked me, "What?"

"A voice. But it's female." I said

Nico opened his mouth to reply, but something interrupted him from saying what he was about to say. A huge eagle came out of the shadows, or I rather say it _looks _like one. It's as huge as a big fountain you see in parks and it has very colorful feathers. But what caught my attention was it has a tail similar to a peacock, and it's eyes, instead of eye in its eye sockets, it was a ball of air.

"What is _that_?" I mumbled

"I don't know." Nico mumbled behind me

I looked at the eyes of the bird-like creature in front of me. Well, not actually eyes, but when we made an 'eye' contact, I felt something inside me, like I suddenly felt happy or something. Also, I felt something in my wrist. When I looked at my wrist, I saw the scar glowed in blue color. What the heck is this?

Nico nudged me out of my thoughts and he motioned me to look up. When I looked up, I saw the bird leaning down at me. I noticed its forehead has the same scar like mine, except for the mini-symbols, but its symbol wasn't scar, it was a mark, and it was glowing like mine.

I walked towards it and patted its head. I grinned as I looked at Nico, who was doing the same thing to the snake. Wait? How come he can pat the head of a snake without getting bitten by the snake? Strange.

"This is amazing." Nico said

"What's amazing about a snake?" I asked as I looked at him quizzically.

The snake looked at me evilly, but did nothing, while I heard a woman's laugh out of nowhere.

"Wait. What's that?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe you're just hungry." Nico stated

"Maybe." I said

Maybe Nico's right. We haven't eaten for hours. Maybe my hunger just making me hears noises, and at the same time, we're in a _weird _wilderness.

"How about we look for food?" Nico suggested as he looked at me

"That's a great idea, you know? I already thought about it earlier, it's just you we're asleep for hours." I stated

"Oh." He said

"Wait. How come you can't wake up even if I fed you Nectar?" I asked

"Seriously, I don't know. I'm _unconscious_ that time." Nico said in matter-of-fact tone

I shrugged and looked at the bird-like creature, just to find that it's gone. I looked to where the snake was, and it's also gone.

"Where the weird creatures went?" I asked immediately. I don't know why, but when the bird-like creature left, I felt _incomplete_.

"What?!" Nico shrieked as he looked around

"The creatures we're gone!"

"How come they we're gone? We just looked at each other for seconds, and then it's gone? That's impossible!"

"But in our mythological life, that can be _possible._ Come on, let's just find some food. Maybe they'll appear again later." I said with hope. It's kinda strange, but I hope that the weird creatures will appear again. I don't know why I feel that, we don't even know if they're harmful, but they let us touch them right? Ugghh... Maybe it's my hunger again.

We walked out of the cave and entered the woods. While looking for foods, I remembered the explosion earlier. From what I can remember, the lavas and magmas went through the woods, but what confuses me is why the woods seemed _untouched_? If the lavas and magmas came down here, the trees and plants should be burned to death.

"Thalia!" Nico yelled excitedly in my face

"What?!" I exclaimed

"Look there! Do you know what is it?" Nico grinned as he pointed the bushes and trees ahead

"Yeah. That's trees. Actually, that's Pomegranate and Pine Trees." I stated as I looked at it. Hunting _was _my life, that's why I know every living or non-living in forest.

"That means food!" Nico said enthusiastically. Nico's being weird today. He _wasn't_ an enthusiastic guy from what I can remember. He's always categorized as the emo one, or the loner, but now he's like a bird that was freed from a cage that he was stuck for a long time.

Nico stepped towards the bushes and trees, but there was something in his every step, like he was _hesitating_ in going to the trees. I can't blame him, since I hesitated in going towards it, even if my stomach was aching from hunger. Something entered my mind saying that I should not go there. I don't know why, but I can feel something _bad _that was going to happen.

"Hey? Thalia, why are you frozen in there?" Nico said as he chuckled

I just shrugged as I stepped forward. I just ignored the _something _in my mind and walked with Nico towards where the food is. We haven't eaten yet, and I know that we deserve to eat.

As we entered the bushes, I saw two rows of Pomegranate trees mixed with Pine trees with a clear path in the center. My mouth starts to water. I know Nico felt the same, because he immediately walked towards one of the Pomegranate trees and picked the ripest pomegranate. I ran towards a pomegranate tree and picked the ripest fruit. I was about to take a bite, when Nico froze.

"Did you hear that?" He asked

I scanned my surroundings without making any noise. As I scanned, I heard a screeching sound, and when I looked to my right, I saw thousands of fat pigeon-like birds with black-and-white feathers sat on the trees. Their empty sockets were full of evil glint and their beaks we're made of bronze. I know I heard about them before, I just can't put a finger on it.

"What is that?" Nico asked

Before I could even reply to Nico, the pigeon-like birds rose from the trees and they circled each other that look like a tornado. I draw my bow with an arrow that was already loaded and aimed it into the birds, but before I could even react, it attacked us.

I let go of my arrow and thankfully it pierced some birds, making them turn into dust, but the problem is there's thousands we need to kill.

When it was few feet from us, I yelled at Nico, "Nico, try to summon some dead or try to kill with your sword!"

"That's what I'm doing!" Nico yelled back as the screeching grew louder and louder.

I recalled all monsters with beaks made of bronze or with fat pigeon-like body, and it hit me. The fat pigeon-like birds was the Stymphalian Birds.

But how we're going to kill it? From what I can remember, Hercules used brass bells to shoo away the Stymphalian birds, but where can we get a brass bell from here?

I looked around and I noticed a tall pine tree in my left. I immediately ran into it and climbed up. Since I'm a _former _hunter, climbing up a tree was simple.

When I was high enough, I shoot many Stymphalian birds was I can, but carefully not shooting any skeleton soldier that Nico summoned or even Nico himself who was stabbing slashing as many as he can. I know that Nico was already tired and worn out, maybe, from summoning a dozen of skeleton soldier. The skeleton soldier was also becoming fewer and fewer that's why Nico need to summon again to keep himself from being killed by Stymphalian birds.

I keep on shooting and shooting was many as I can when I noticed that none of the Stymphalian birds _noticed_ me. They're all focused on Nico and his skeleton soldiers.

I immediately think of some plans while shooting. Something entered my mind, saying that we should try to use the paths. That's right!

I looked around and spotted a small path in the side. We can use it! Right! All I need is to-

"Ouch!" Nico yelled in agony, bringing me out of my mind planning.

"Nico!" I exclaimed as I looked at him. When I laid my eyes on him, I saw an arrow piercing his left leg. Crap! I wasn't focused on shooting that's why I shoot Nico instead of the Stymphalian birds.

I looked around him and saw that only one skeleton soldier was left standing, the others we're gone. After the Stymphalian birds pecked and clawed the last skeleton, it was gone.

The evil eyes of the Stymphalian birds bore into Nico, as they started to attack him, at the same time, the screeching sound grew louder and louder that almost made my ears ring.

I shoot again as many as I can. Good thing, they we're much fewer that their earlier number. Bad thing, Nico was unguarded and I'm sure that if I let the Stymphalian birds attack Nico, he's dead.

I keep on shooting as many as I can, piercing others in the back, others in the eye, while I think of plan.

"Thalia! Help!" Nico exclaimed. I can tell from the sound of voice of Nico that he's in pain.

"I'm thinking of a plan!" I yelled at him, getting attention from some of the Stymphalian birds.

Oh, shoot.

The Stymphalian birds that noticed me attacked me immediately. Panic filled my chest as I loosed the arrow from the bow in my, letting some of them turn into dust. But still, they're hundreds. I _know_ that I can't kill them all, unless I have some brass bells or any instrument that can make a horrible sound, but I know either of that won't work, and the only left choice is the path, but I still need to get Nico from the ground.

The Stymphalian birds swarmed around me as the screeching sound they're making grew louder and louder. They attacked me by pecking and clawing my skin and shirt, shooting pain all over my body, and making me lose my balance.

I let myself fall from the tree because of the pain in my whole body, while the Stymphalian birds chased me down. I heard a somewhat hissing and hawking sound out of nowhere and I'm sure that it doesn't come from the Stymphalian birds, but I don't care. My vision became blurry. Something entered my mind, saying that I should keep myself awake. Then I remembered Nico, Percy and Andrea. I remembered that Nico and I still need to find Percy and Andrea. I remembered Nico's suggestion on going to Alaska to hide from the gods. I remembered our promise to Andrea about finding her bestfriend who was a former camper in Camp Half-Blood. But even if I keep myself awake, I _know_ that I'm going to land in a hard soil or in boulders and maybe I die from the impact of fall since I came from a very high pine tree. I can still feel some Stymphalian birds' beaks piercing through my skin while pain jolts my whole body. I know I won't make it out of here _alive._

I let my eyes close as I slip into darkness.

* * *

**Did you liked it?**

**Please, tell me!**

**Oh, can I ask you something? I need your opinion because I'm kinda thinking of changing the genre of this fan fic. Because I thought this fan fic doesn't have too much suspense. So, I'm kinda thinking of changing the Suspense genre into Fantasy. But don't worry about this question. I'm just thinking about it. :DD And.. I'm asking for your opinion... But you don't need to worry about this... Ugghh! Sorry... Just being crazy because of tiredness. Yeah, I'm kinda weird when tired, just like my pen name! Hahahaha! XD**

**Also, I'm not sure if I can update soon. As I said earlier, I have too many school works, projects, homeworks, etc. that needed to do. And we have incoming Investigatory Project, which is a hard thing to do. That's why me and my group mates need to focus on it.**

**Well, I hope the gods will help me in my school works. Haha! And about the next chapter, it will be on Percy's POV. I already made some of it, though I don't know when I can continue it.**

**If you didn't read my reply to __****LikeaGenie (Guest) ****earlier, since I put some Spoiler on it. I'll tell you:**

******1. They're going to train in the future.**

******2. Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Andrea already have extraordinary powers. They just still don't know about it.**

******Actually, I don't know if that two can be called spoiler, but I still put it.. Haha! And wait, I'm going to tell another two.**

******3. Artemis and Athena will have a major role in this fan fic.**

******4. They're going to have a quest before the training. :DD**

******I hope you liked the spoiler XD And I hope you're not mad at me for not updating for month! :(**

******Well then, I hope you liked this chapter, and please, tell me your opinions about this chapter! Thank you guys! :DD**

**Read & Review! :DD**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Did you missed me? No? Okay.**

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! I'm sorry for not updating for months! I'm really busy with my studies, and I got a major writers block. I'm so sorry again. Please don't be mad at me. :/**

**Here's my reply to some of the reviewers:**

**_AriadneJustine: _Hello! Thank you for reviewing! About Andrea, I want to put my OC as one of the main character, and I'm not so familiar with Nyssa since I only read The Lost Hero once, unlike the PJO series which I read for a thousand times. Haha! Thank you again for reviewing. :))**

**_Chaoslover1: _Hello! Thank you for reviewing! About Thalia's POV. Yeah, I think she's OOC there. Haha! Maybe I'll stick with Percy's POV for a while. :)) About Percy's power, I don't want to do it. Because it would look unfair to others. I want them to work as a group, without any leader, maybe except for Chaos, but other than Chaos, there's no other leader or much greater power. Sorry :)) But about Percy's animal, I would like to thank you for that suggestion, since I can't think of animal for Percy that would work not just on water but on land too. :)) About Andrea's animal, I already thought about the same thing a long time ago, but I still want to say thank you. :)) Thank you again. :)) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :))  
**

**Well, fellas! Here's the Chapter 8! By the way, this chapter is only the Part 1 of the Chapter 8. I just came back to writing again, and I'm really slow. :DD But to my excitement to be back since I'm not active for several months, I uploaded this. :DD I'm still not sure if how many parts will be there in Chapter 8 since I'm still writing the other part, but I'll try my best to finish it soon. :DD**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I wasn't able to proof read it because of my excitement. Haha!:DD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. :))**

* * *

**Chapter 8 [Part 1]**

**Percy POV**

[Dream]

_I dodged a big boulder that was thrown at me and gripped Riptide harder. Things weren't at its good stage right now. Most Romans and Greek demigods were either dead or fatally injured. The Dryads, Naiads, Centaurs, and Satyrs that helped were injured too._

_The other six demigods from the second Great Prophecy wasn't doing very well, Jason was lying in the ground, unconscious, but the good thing is that he already defeated a giant with Piper, Leo and some of the Olympians. Hazel, Leo, Annabeth and some Olympians with minor gods still battling the other giants, and from what I can see, the giants we're becoming weaker and weaker, but that doesn't make things better, the giants will be back again after they designated. I'm now battling _some _telkhines. Okay, that was understatement, since the telkhines kept coming and coming as if they we're infinite, which might be true._

_We're now in the Doors of Death in the Underworld. Hades send his hellhounds and the three furies to fight, as well as himself too, and to their luck, they seemed winning from the giant they're fighting._

_The telkhines kept coming at me while I kept on slashing and slashing with Riptide. As I killed the telkhines, I noticed that they're becoming fewer and fewer, which _must _be a good thing if there's _no one_ at the end of their group. The 'someone' at the end was standing 30ft. tall and proud with his green-blue armor with monstrous faces on it, and scaly reptilian legs from waist down. His hair is full of basilisks, and he has a giant trident in his left hand and a net in his right hand._

_Other words, he's Polybotes._

_"Hello Percy Jackson." he said as I killed the last telkhine._

_I just stared at him, panting, as he walked towards me._

_"Nice to meet you, _again._" he grinned at me, showing his gross crooked teeth._

_I snorted as I attacked him._

_"Ha! Do you think you can defeat me like the last time?!" He said, laughing, as he dodged me attack._

_I gritted my teeth as I attacked him again. This time, I used water that was lying near us. I controlled it and send it into him with much force, as I charged at him with my sword._

_I'm only few feet away from him when I remembered something. When we we're fighting back at the New Rome, everytime he touch the water, it turned into poison. And right now, the torrent that passed his hand turned into green color. _

_The water - or rather poison - encircled his hand and he threw it at me with ease. I dodged the poison he sent to me, but when I regained my position, a demigod, who was few feet from me, yelled, "Percy! At your back!"_

_When I turned around, I saw the poison that was thrown at me paused in the midair, and came rushing back at me - like a boomerang - and before I could even react, it touched my skin._

_I yelled in pain as I clenched my side. My shirt has now a burned hole in it and my skin was burning. Its color was now red and it pained very much._

_Polybotes roared in laughter as he said, "Do you already _forget _me, Percy Jackson?" he walks towards me. "Or… You're giving me _advantages_?" he grinned as he controlled the poison once more and sent it to the satyrs who were helping us. When the poison reached them, they shrieked and ran away because of fear and shock, while the giants' companion cheered and charged at the other demigods._

_I gritted my teeth as I made a silent prayer to my father who was nowhere to be seen._

_'Dad…' I mentally prayed as Polybotes charged at me with his giant trident. 'If you can hear me, please, I need your help. I can't defeat a giant without a god with me, and I know that you can help me. Polybotes and-' I was cut off by a flash of light, and when the light died, I saw my father who was 30ft. Tall, blocking Polybotes with his trident._

_I grinned widely as I controlled the poison and sent it into his eyes that made him shriek in pain. He pulled out some basilisks out of his head and threw it at me. I dodged some of it and stabbed them with Riptide._

_I saw Poseidon stab Polybotes in his stomach while Polybotes tried to throw his net to Poseidon but dad managed to dodge it._

_Polybotes stumbled backwards as he clutched his stomach which has golden ichor pouring out of it. Dad looked at me and grinned. I grinned back then he nodded at me as he attacked Poybotes again. He stabbed him again, but Polybotes shielded himself with his net the he attacks with his trident._

_I was about to attack Polybotes when I noticed that the dirt from the ground started covering him from his feet. The dirt ran fast up to his upper body, and when the dirt almost cover his neck, Poseidon stabbed him there, making a large and deep wound, but Ploybotes didn't mind. He just stood there, waiting for the dirt to fully coat him. Maybe Gaea was helping him._

_I immediately charged Polybotes and stabbed his leg, but when Riptide touched the dirt, the dirt covered it and immediately ran into my arms. I pulled myself from the dirt but it just keep going up into my body. I tried to control the water - that wasn't turned into poison - near us and threw it in the dirt, but the water made no effect. I saw Poseidon running at me, then he tried to pull me out of the dirt, but the dirt just kept coating me._

_I was about to say something when the dirt covered my face. I tried to open my mouth to shout or something, but the dirt entered my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but nothing happened. I also tried to find for air, since the dirt covered my face, and I tried to move my arms or my whole body, but I can't._

_'What is this?' I thought. Maybe Gaea made this. Maybe she's trying to capture me or something. But what does she _wants_ from _me_?_

_I felt that I started to sink, but I can't still move my body, and all I can see is darkness._

_"Hello, Percy Jackson." A female voice said. I _know _who owns that. It's Gaea._

_"What do you want?" I said with venom in my voice. I'm glad that I can speak now, but still all I can see is darkness._

_"What do I want?" She laughed. "I want Tessera, Percy Jackson." She said without hesitation. This time, her voice was full of seriousness._

_I'm confused. What's this Tessera she's talking about? _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked_

_She laughed again."I'm talking about what I _want_, Perseus."_

_I flinched at the whole name, but I asked her again. "What do you mean? I thought you want to destroy Olympus?"_

_"Yes, Perseus, I want to destroy Olympus." She said_

_"But what's Olympus's connection to 'what you want'?" I asked. Completely confused._

_I noticed a blinding light ahead me and I closed my eyes immediately. When I opened my eyes, I saw a bunch of massive trees, and a small creek near us. With that, I know that I'm in a somewhat forest. A beautiful forest._

_I heard a somewhat laugh behind me and I turned just to see a beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life - except for Aphrodite. She wore a green tunic with vines pattern on it. Her eye color changes every other second. Her hair hangs loosely on her back and she has a very pale skin, like the sunlight hadn't touched her skin for a very long time. _

_"Olympus took it from me. Olympus deserves to fall and the Olympians deserve to die. Especially Zeus. He stole it. They _stole _what _ismine._" She said with pure venom in her voice that made me flinch then she smiled at me, but not a friendly smile or whatever, it was an evil smile._

_"Okay Gaea. I don't know what your Tessera is. And I don't know what's your talking about. It doesn't even make sense since there's no Tessera." I stated._

_I don't know what this Tessera she's talking about is. I'm sure there's no Tessera in Greek Mythology. I haven't heard anything about it, even from Annabeth or Chiron. Maybe I can ask them about this, if I ever get out of here._

_She laughed. "Someday, Percy Jackson_. _Someday it will all make sense." She laughed again, this time it was an evil laugh._

_All vines near her and the dirt from the ground encircled her body. And then it clicked into me. She's _escaping.

_Well, you can call that 'escaping' when she's going to go and yet I'm still _not_ finished talking to her. We still have things to _discuss.

_I reached for the Riptide in my pocket,__but my pocket is empty. Riptide always returns to my pocket in its pen form everytime I lose it, that means Riptide should be in my pocket now since I lost it when the dirt coated my whole body, but why it isn't here? That should be in my pocket._

_I looked back at Gaea, but she's already gone._

_'Crap! She's gone!' I thought._

_I looked around for weapons but I found nothing. What am I gonna do now? I don't know what's happening to the others now. Crap, I don't even know where I am. What does Gaea wants from me? She can kill me now, since this is __her_ territory_, or maybe torture me. But why she _spared _me? I mean, she could kill me now before she left, but why she left me here? Unharmed? I'm not asking her to hurt me, but it just made me confused._

_I just stared into nothingness for almost half an hour. This doesn't make sense. What Gaea said doesn't make sense. The Tessera. What is it? Why she wants it so badly?_

_I realized staring into nothingness was just a full crap. Nothing will happen to me if I just stand there. I decided to walk around for an escape or something._

_I walked around, unarmed, while looking for an escape, but everytime I turn in a path, I always end up being in the same place where Gaea left me: massive trees with a small creak on the side. Then it clicked into me, I'm not spared or something, I'm a _prisoner. _But why does Gaea wants me to be her prisoner? What does she wants from me? Maybe she'll torture me, or something, but still, she can kill me while we're talking earlier._

_I sighed but determination crept up on me. 'I need to get out of here.' I thought. I was about to walk again when I saw it. A _weapon_._

_A grin crept up in my face as I walked towards it. It's clear and rushing water made me excite me use it. Why I haven't noticed it earlier?_

_I walked towards it and controlled it. I have a weapon now; all I need to do is to find out how I will go out of here. I looked around and suddenly a vine entangled in my wrist, making me lose my control over the water. It gripped harder as I tried to remove it. Suddenly, my whole body felt weightless as the water from the creek encircled my body, cutting the veins at the same time. As the water touched my skin, pain rushed through my whole body as a blinding light filled the whole forest making me shut my eyes. I felt the water rush around me, then suddenly, the water was gone from my body._

_When I opened my eyes, what I saw shocked me. The whole forest was a mess. The trees, plants, creek - everything - was a huge mess. It's like ten hurricanes just made a stopover._

_I looked down at my body, and I almost had a heart attack. Two glowing water rings encircled my wrists, and my whole body was glowing. Sure I can control water and such, but I don't know how I managed to control water by just standing there with my eyes shut, and I even made it glow!_

_Suddenly, I felt someone hold me from behind as a blinding light surround me again, making me close my eyes again. I tried to get out from the grip of that 'someone' when he whispered in my ear, "Listen Perseus Jackson, I'll let you use your powers now, because it's really necessary. But use it wisely. Don't let Gaea defeat you. Good luck." Then he was gone, but I can feel that something was still lifting me. _

_After a few seconds, I felt my feet touch the ground. I inhale deeply, and thought about what the man said. Even though I don't know him, I feel that I can trust him. I just hope I can do what he said to me._

_I inhaled deeply again the opened my eyes and I found myself in front of the Doors of Death._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Did you liked it?**

**Please tell me!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, by the way, the next part will still be Percy's dream. :DD And please tell me your opinions about this chapter. I really want to know :DD**

**Read and Review! :DD**

**PS. For those who read this story a long time ago that still read this chapter even though it's too delayed. I mean, for those who stayed tuned in this story: THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER. :DD I hope you got what I mean. XD**


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Here's my reply to some of the reviews:**

**Olympus97: Hello! Thank you for reviewing. I'm still not sure what pairings I'm going to put here. But there will be pairings in the future, although it's not going to be sooner. Thanks for reviewing again. :))**

**SunnyDay: Hello! Thanks for reviewing. To answer your question, read my Author's Note below. Thank you. :))**

**The Stranger: Hello! First, thank you for pointing out my grammar mistakes. Second, I want to say sorry in advance for sounding like a rude person, but I want to point out that The Four Elements of Chaos is a FANFICTION STORY, not some kind of Science book. This story is product of my imagination, and this is a Fantasy story. This story is unreal. I don't care about what Science says about Earth or the Solar System, I'm going to put here what my imagination says. I am a writer not a Science professor or something. I hope that you won't get mad or something, I just want to express my thoughts about your review. Sorry for being rude, and thank you for reviewing on the Prologue. :))**

**That's it! I hope you'll like the second part of Chapter 8! :DD Oh, and I want to tell you guys that I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. English is not my native language. I hope you'll understand.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson. :))**

* * *

**Chapter 8 [Part 2]**

**Percy's POV**

[Dream (continuation)]

_I looked around the Doors of Death and I saw the others we're pretty exhausted. Most of them we're either lying on the ground, or badly bleeding. I looked at the gods and I can tell that they we're pretty struggling in fighting the other giants. The giants seemed to be more powerful than before and I already know why._

_Gaea swung her sword across Zeus who blocked the attack with his lightning bolt. I looked at my dad who was fighting Polybotes with some demigod, and they seemed to be winning. I looked around for some demigod but all of them are either lying on the ground or fighting some monsters. I hope that the demigods who were lying on the ground were only wounded, not … dead._

_I started to walk towards the gods when I heard the man whisper in my ear again, "Good luck, Perseus. Defeat them with your friends. I know you can defeat them. Don't let me down."_

_I was confused when he said 'friends', but I still nodded, even though I'm not sure if he saw it. I looked down at my own hands, just to find some kind of water ring around my wrists. Then suddenly, something popped in my mind, and I know what to do and how to use what the man _gave_ me._

_I was about to start running towards the monsters when something just passed my side like an air. I _know_ that a normal human or even demigod can't see it or _feel _it, but I don't know how I managed to feel its presence. Shrugging it off, I started to run, but then stopped immediately when I saw some telkhines _flying_ everywhere. I mean, it looked like someone just throwed them like they're just some piece of paper._

_As the telkhines turned into dust, the few remaining demigods who we're still fighting stood there with their mouths dropped on the ground. Well, not literally, but you get the point._

_I stood there with the same expression as them, but I shook my head and started to run again. I looked to where the 'flying' telkhines came from and I saw a tornado away from me. Something entered my mind and I immediately stretched my arms out and then the water ring became glass shards. I lazily threw them to the nearest monsters. When the last water glass shard slipped out of my hand, I immediately placed my hands in both of my knees, and panted like crazy. I don't know how I managed to throw that thing like I've been doing it a lot, but I know for sure that it's pretty tiring._

_I stood straight as I stretched my arms again but a massive earthquake shook me out of my concentration. I was shocked by the earthquake, but what shocked me the most is that my spot was not even affected by the earthquake, as well as the tornado who suddenly became Thalia. Wait. Thalia?_

_"Thalia?!" I shouted. She immediately turned around and when her eyes met mine, shock and relief was attached to her face. She immediately ran - or _flown_ - towards me. Wait. Thalia can _fly?

_"Where have you been?!" She asked, or yelled at me rather._

_"You can fly?" I asked, completely ignoring her question._

_"Where have you been?!" She asked again. This time, she didn't yelled, but she looked at me with deathly glare._

_"What happened here?" I asked as I looked around._

_"Percy, Where. Have. You. Been? You're gone for an hour! Most of the demigods are defeated. You know the seven demigods of the Great Prophecy need to work together." She said sternly._

_"Well, yeah. Gaea-" I said but before I could even finish my sentence, veins came out of the ground then tied themselves to the bodies of the monsters them gripped them hard, making them turn into dust._

_"What _was _that?" I asked, flabbergasted._

_Before Thalia could even react, my Dad, Poseidon with few demigods, killed Polybotes by stabbing him. I expected some kind of dust would go up into his body again, like what happened earlier, but to my surprise, he turned into dust, indicating that he's gone._

_The demigods cheered and ran to Porphyrion, who was fighting with Piper and some demigods, without any god with them. Poseidon decided to help them by running and stabbing Porphyrion in the back with his trident._

_I looked at Thalia, who was stunned in her place. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again then pointed someone from my back. I turned around and saw Nico who was crouching with his left palm flat on the ground. I looked back at Thalia to say something when I noticed a scar on her left wrist. I grabbed her wrist and examined it carefully. It was a really strange scar and from what I can remember, Thalia doesn't have any scar on her wrist. "What's this?" I asked._

_"What do you- Whoa?" Thalia said_

_I turned around immediately and saw Nico lifting a pair of massive boulders with both of his hands, and then he threw it to the monsters near him. I noticed that he have a scar in his left wrist which is similar to Thalia's. I looked down at my own hands and saw that the water rings was already gone, but I have a scar on my left wrist, the same scar that Thalia and Nico have. What is this? I thought._

_I was pulled out of my trance as Nico called us. "What are you both doing there?! Fight some monsters!" He yelled._

_We immediately ran towards the Giants, and the water rings suddenly reappeared on my wrists. I take hold of the water rings and to my surprise, it became ice. I removed the ice from my wrists and twirled it in my finger then threw it to the remaining giants. A grin appeared to my face as the ice rings turned into knives and stabbed Porphyrion on his thighs._

_The remaining giant who was still fighting was Porphyrion. The other giants are nowhere to be seen, and I'm sure that they're already defeated. The demigods and few gods fought Porphyrion while the Big Three fought Gaea. Maybe Hades and Dad decided to help Zeus fighting Gaea._

_Nico and Thalia came to my side. Nico was holding a sword that made of rock and Thalia was floating. To say that I'm shocked was an understatement. I was beyond shocked! My friends have unusual abilities and there's these unusual water rings on my wrists! And we have this strange scar. I want to ask them about this but I kept my mouth shut as we nodded to each other and attacked the Giants._

_I decided to go to Gaea even though The Big Three was already fighting her. This' Tessera' thing is still bugging me, and I want to ask her about it. And why she left me in that forest or prison._

_As I got closer, I heard their conversation that made me stop in my tracks._

_"Your stupid father stole it!" Gaea shrieked_

_"We don't know what you're talking about, Gaea." my dad replied_

_"Tessera. It's mine! You stole it from me!" Gaea said_

_"We stole nothing, Gaea. And what's this Tessera you're talking about?" Zeus said_

_Gaea didn't reply as she attacked The Big Three. I froze from where I was standing. Gaea is really confusing. I was pulled from my trance as Nico and Thalia appeared on my side._

_"Why aren't you helping them?" Thalia asked. I guess they already defeated Porphyrion._

_"Yeah. Even if they're the Big Three, they can't defeat Gaea without a demigod with them." Nico reminded_

_"Gaea keeps talking about this Tessera. What's this Tessera she's talking about?" I asked them_

_"I don't know. She's like that since she appeared. She keeps talking that Tessera is hers, and the gods stole it from her." Thalia replied_

_"I think we should help them now." Nico suggested_

_I looked at the gods and saw Hades was holding his stomach with golden ichor pouring out of it. We immediately ran - for Thalia's case, fly - towards them. The water rings suddenly reappeared on my wrists, and they both became ice as I touched them. I removed them from my wrists and it became a massive ice sword._

_I looked at Thalia as she smiled at me, then she disappeared out of nowhere. I looked at Gaea and I saw that she's trapped in the center of a tornado. The tornado wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. Then Nico immediately ran towards her as his sword turned into bunch of javelins. He threw the javelins unto her body as Golden ichor flowed out of Gaea's body. The tornado dropped her off the ground, but before the dirt could even touch her, I immediately summoned a hurricane and put it under her._

_"Percy Jackson?!" She asked_

_"What's this Tessera you keep talking about?" I asked her with venom in my voice._

_"You still don't get it, don't you?" She smirked_

_I creased my eyebrows at her as Thalia and Nico appeared on my both sides. "What are you talking about? What do you _really _want?_

_"I want this world, Perseus. I want Tessera." She grinned evilly as she reached for her sword in her side._

_I immediately stabbed her hand with my ice sword before she could even pull out her sword. I pulled out my sword and stabbed her again in the stomach with the tip of my sword exiting her back. I pushed my sword deeper as golden ichor rushed out of her stomach and mouth._

_I pulled out my sword and to my surprise, she turned into dust. As I turned around, I saw Nico and Thalia looking at me with wide eyes, as well as the Big Three._

_"You defeated her without help from gods." Nico said, flabbergasted._

_"But you two helped me." I said while smiling at them_

_They both smiled at me, and started to walk towards me, but before they can reach me, the three of us fell into darkness._

[End of Dream]

* * *

I woke up with the sunlight glinting in my eyes. I opened my eyes and immediately sat up. I looked around and I noticed that I was in the sea shore, but the sea doesn't even make a single sound. I also noticed that I'm still in the weird wilderness because it's just maybe fifteen to twenty feet from me. I lay again with my back flat on the sand. I laid there for maybe a few minutes, just thinking on how to find Thalia and Nico. Then suddenly, I remembered my dream. I felt like its real, like it really happened. But from what I can remember, I killed Gaea with the help of the Big Three, Thalia can't fly, Nico can't control boulders or even carry them, heck! I can't even remember Gaea saying about the Tessera. But that dream cannot be just some stupid dream. I think it has a _meaning. _But what does it mean?

I groaned as I sat up again, and I groaned louder as pain shot in my back. _Ugh. Andrea's punches were hard._ I thought. Wait. Andrea?

I stood up immediately as I looked around, and found no Andrea with me.

"Andrea?!" I yelled. Silence.

"Andrea?!" I repeated. Again, silence.

I tugged on my hair as I ran around the shore, still, no Andrea. I decided to walk towards the wilderness, but someone talked behind me. "Master."

I looked back at the sea, but saw nothing. I shrug it off and started walking towards the wilderness, then after some few steps, the same voice talked again. "Master."

I looked back again, and saw nothing. I was about to leave, when a water dragon came out of the sea. I immediately reached for my Riptide in my pocket, but the water dragon spoke, "We need to help them, Master."

"What?" I asked confused, at the same time, shocked.

"Yes, Master. We need to help them. Your_ friends_ need you. Please, trust me, Master." it said politely. It looks exactly like a dragon. It has sea green skin, and blue eyes. A thought that it's some kind of evil monster crossed my mind, but I shook it out of my head. I don't know but I felt connected to the dragon.

I nodded and it walked closer to me, "Follow me, Master."

I did what it said and followed it towards the wilderness. When we got inside the wilderness, we immediately turned left, and we came face to face with a bunch of bushed. I followed him towards the bushes, but then he stopped after some few steps. "We're here, Master." He said.

I pushed the bushes then I saw Thalia, Nico and Andrea lying on the ground, unconscious. I immediately ran towards them as they all began to stir up.

"Where am I?" Thalia asked while holding her head.

"My head hurts." Nico groaned

"Percy? Thalia? Nico?" Andrea asked

"Hey, Andrea. I'm here. Nico, Thalia, are you alright? What happened?" I asked

"My head hurts." Thalia said

I turned around and I saw some Ambrosia near the water dragon. "Here. Take this." He said as he tilted he's head towards the Ambrosia. I immediately snatched it from the ground and gave it to Thalia, Nico and Andrea.

When they we're already okay, we all sat on a circle, none of us speaking. But then Thalia broke the ice. "Where are we?" She asked

I was about to say something when someone interrupted me. "Are you now alright?"

I turned around and saw a guy wearing a pants and a shirt. He looks like he's in mid-twenties.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked again when no one dared to answer him.

"Umm… Yeah, we're okay now. Who are you?" Thalia asked

"I'm Chaos."

* * *

**Did you liked it?**

**Please, tell me! :DD**

**I know all of you are confused about Percy's dream, or what's it's connection on the story. The answers will be on Chapter 9. SORRY for leaving you confused, but I promise that it will all be answered in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and please tell me where you we're confused. I mean, ask me about Percy's dream or about the wilderness or whatsoever by reviewing it, and I'm gonna answer that in the next chapter. I hope you got what I mean. :))**

**Well, sorry again about the grammar mistakes and I hope you liked it. :))**

**Read & Review! :DD**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! **

**I'm sorry for the long wait. There's a lot of... things happened in my life last month that's why I'm not able to update. :))**

**Here's my reply to some of the reviews:**

_**AyeitsEash: **_**Hello! Yeah! Finally! There's someone who actually didn't complained about updating soon. :DD Thank you! About Poseidon, I'm going to mention him in the future chapters. I'm also going to mention what happened to Camp Half-Blood after Percy and Nico, maybe I'm going to make a chapter with someone's POV from the Camp Half-Blood but I'm still not sure about it. :)) The next chapter will be the start of their quest (A spoiler for you... Sorry.), so I'll do my best to make this story more exciting and suspenseful, and maybe I'll put pairings. I just don't know what pairings I'll put. Yeah, thank you for reviewing. It helped a lot. :DD Thank you!  
**

**Yeah, so here's the Chapter 9! I hope y'all like this chapter, and excuse the grammar mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker. I hope you understand.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Percy's POV**

I looked at the man like he was some kind of freak. Nico and Thalia looked at him with the same expression on their face, while Andrea held confusion.

"You're _Chaos_?" Thalia asked, holding back her laughter. I want to laugh too, but I don't want to be rude to this guy. Because, who the hell would go to us and ask us how are we then say that he's Chaos?

"I'm confused." Andrea said

"No doubt you'll say that." Nico mumbled

"What?" she asked

"Nothing."

After that, no one dared to speak. Silence filled the air until I burst out laughing. After a few seconds, I heard Thalia and Nico doing the same. Andrea's face still held confusion while Chaos' was stiff and red. I laughed even more until I felt pain shot through my whole body. I looked at Thalia and Nico, and the same thing was happening to them. Andrea was still okay because she sat there with only confusion, shock, and worry written all over her face. I looked back at the guy and he was wearing a smug face. No doubt he's the one causing our pain.

A thought crossed my mind. What if he's _Chaos_? The _real_ Chaos? He can cause us pain by just looking at us! But actually, I never expected how Chaos showed up to us, also his appearance. I expected his style to be like a cloaked man, or in suit and tie, and looks like a middle aged man, not a guy in mid-twenties that's wearing a stylish pants and shirt that made him look like a Gucci model.

I looked back at him and said, "Stop."

"And why would I do that?" He asked raising his brow.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I didn't believe that you're Chaos. Now, I believe you're Chaos, and you're the one who's doing this pain." I said as I clenched my sides.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. I looked at Nico and Thalia, and I can tell that the pain in their body was gone too.

"Okay. Apology accepted. I can't let you in pain for too long. You're _important _to me, and I can't do that to you." He said with a smile.

"Wait, wait. What is happening right now?" Andrea asked, still looked confused and lost.

Chaos chuckled. "Get up."

"What?"

"I said, get up."

Andrea stood up, as well as Chaos.

"Get up." Chaos said

"What? I'm already up." Andrea exclaimed

"I'm not talking to you."

He's still looking at Andrea as I stood up as well as Nico and Thalia. I know that what he said was directed to _us_. I noticed that the water dragon was already gone. Wait. _Where _is_ the dragon?_ I thought.

"Don't mind him. He's somewhere else." Chaos said looking straight at me. I looked at him in confusion and then realization struck me as I nodded at him. Of course he can _read _minds. He's freaking Chaos for gods' sake!

"All of you look at me in the eyes." He said with seriousness in his voice, and I immediately looked at his pitch black eyes then darkness consumed me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I noticed that I'm in a pure white room, and when I said pure white, it means that _all_ things here are white. White walls, white sheets, white bed, white floor. Completely white!

I slipped out of the bed and immediately walked towards the door. When I'm already out of the room, I paced the long corridor and ended up in front of huge white double doors. I was about to knock when the door suddenly opened, revealing Chaos in a leathered jacket and a spiky black hair, and Andrea in pajamas. Chaos was smiling at Andrea while she looked at him with shock. No doubt Andrea will be shocked; she and shock are best friends.

"Oh, Percy, we've been waiting for you and the others. Come in." Chaos said as he motioned in the leathered sofa where Andrea was sitting.

I sat down next to Andrea as I looked at Chaos across the coffee table. "Where are Nico and Thalia?" I asked

"Oh, they will be awake soon. Let's just wait for them." Chaos said.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked Andrea after a few seconds of silence.

Andrea looked at me and said, "Okay? I don't know if I'm okay. I just learned that all the lessons in our Latin class are _real_. That the Chaos in front of us is the Chaos in Greek Mythology; the Chaos who created the universe. That I'm a demigod, just like Perseus and Hercules. That my father is Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths. That-"

I interrupted her rant as I said," Calm down, Andrea. Yeah, you're a demigod, just like me, Thalia, and Nico."

"So, I'm not insane?"

I laughed. "We already said this to you before. Yeah, you're _not _insane."

Andrea smiled at me as Nico and Thalia came out of the white double doors. Both of them are also wearing pajamas. I looked at myself and I saw that I'm wearing the same thing. Nico and Thalia sat next to me as silence filled the whole room. I looked around and noticed that the room looked the same with the room where I was earlier. The only different thing is that the wall behind Chaos' back is a glass, giving us a full view of stars as well as the Earth. How I haven't noticed it earlier? Wait. We're in _space_?

"So… Where are we?" Nico asked, breaking the ice.

"Well, if you still haven't noticed unlike Percy here who just noticed it now, we're in space." Chaos said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh." That was all Nico said.

Silence filled the air again - well, if there's _air _in space - until Thalia broke the ice. "What are we doing here?"

"We're here to discuss _some_ things." Chaos said with seriousness in his tone.

"Some things? Like what?" I asked with curiousness in my tone

"Well, let me tell you a story first." Chaos smiled

The four of us groaned.

"What?" Chaos raised an eyebrow

"It's boring y'know? Storytelling, I mean." Nico said

"C'mon, it's not _that_ boring. Besides, you still haven't heard what I'm going to tell. Even in your Latin classes or in any Greek books out there."

I looked at him with curiosity as the four of us nodded. He said we still haven't heard it in Latin classes. That can only mean three things:

1. No one knows about it. I mean, _only_ Chaos knows about it, even the gods and goddesses, Chiron or anyone doesn't know about it.

2. It's a huge secret. Like only few people knows about it, and it's some kind of an important secret that's why it's not included in Latin classes or in any books. Maybe only the gods and goddesses, the Titans, and Chiron know about it.

3. It's a children's story or something that's why you won't hear it in any Latin classes or read it in any Greek books.

"Well Percy, you're right about the third one." Chaos said while grinning.

My jaw fell on the floor as I stared at him. I don't care about the fact that he read my mind _again_, but I do care about the _fact_ that he's going to tell us a children's story.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Thalia asked, confused. Nico and Andrea mirrored her expression while the three of them gaped at me and Chaos.

"You're going to tell us about some children's story?" I exclaimed while Nico, Thalia, and Andrea gasped.

Chaos nodded while his grin turned into a mischievous smile. The four of us gaped at him until he burst out laughing.

"You- HAHAHA- should see- HAHAHA- your faces!" He said between laughs. "It's so- HAHAHA- priceless!"

We all looked at him with confused expression until he said, "Of course, it's not a children story! I'm just kidding! Why would you think of that Percy?"

"Umm…" My throat felt dry. I don't know why the children's story popped in my head, but it's just that there's something in Chaos that you would think that he would rather story tell a princess stories than some kind of Greek heroes stories.

"Hey! Wha-"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Can we just move on to your story?" I cut him off.

"Okay. So…" He sat straighter the cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time…" He started.

"Are you sure he's not gonna tell us a children's story?" Thalia whispered to me.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"I think he's insane." Andrea butted in.

"Yeah. I think Andrea's right." Nico agreed.

I'm sure Chaos heard our whispers but decided to not comment about it. He cleared his throat again and said, "Before creating the universe, Chaos" then he smiled, "-made the four elements. The elements named Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. He used them in making the universe, and when he was done making it, he made the keepers of the elements, and called them Hosts."

"He also made the main sources of the elements, a gem for each element, and he gave them to the elements' hosts. After that, he let the Elements' hosts to have their own nation. They made their own planet and the called it Tessera."

Wait, Tessera? That name sounds strangely familiar.

"They divided the planet for their own domain: volcanoes for the fire host, oceans and seas for the water host, trees and mountains for earth host, and the sky and clouds for the air host. They lived for many millennia in peace. They made their own nation and army. They we're really happy. They treated each other like brothers and sisters. They never left each other's side. So they decided to keep their gems in an unbreakable box and used the blood of a water host's soldier named Stoicheia to lock it."

"They lived for many millennia. Many people loved them. They all adored and praise them. They ruled Tessera happily. Until a bloody war came. Stoicheia was killed and they used her blood to unlock the box. They managed to damage badly the gems that killed the four of them and weakening the universe. Of course, Chaos killed him and tried to restore the gem and the hosts. But Chaos only managed to restore the gems, not the hosts. He never tried to restore the hosts again, but he kept the gems and put it in the unbreakable box. Everything _was_ good, until _a huge _problem came." Then he looked at us with pure seriousness.

Thalia and Andrea fidgeted under his gaze while Nico and I hold our breaths. His gaze made us really nervous. I mean, who would _not_?

"W-what?" Andrea asked

"That's my story!" He said then he grinned. We just stared at him.

"Oh! Sorry kids. But I _love _cliffhangers. And the problem is that the sequel is still _ongoing_."

"What do you mean 'ongoing'? And why you told us that story? What does that story mean?" I ranted.

"Calm down, Percy. You sound like your mom. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't yell at me. I'm just kidding, kid!" Then he laughed. What wrong with him.

"So, like what Percy said, why you told us that story?" Nico asked.

Chaos ignored his question. "You know what? I miss those kids. I mean, the Hosts. It's like they're my own children. I missed Fotiana's seriousness and determination in her works. I missed Nero's angst attitude and his kind-of-play-boy style. I missed Dentrou's loud laughs and hilarious jokes. I missed Sambel's clumsiness and her non-stop questions. And I missed our bonding and our group picnics." He said in a soft tone that you would not think that he's Chaos.

"Who are Fotiana, Nero, Dentrou, and Sambel?" I asked.

"You go picnic with them?" Nico asked.

"Well, that's the Hosts' names. Fotiana was the fire host, Nero was the water host, Dentrou was the earth host, and Sambel was the air host. And yeah, we go picnics in weekends, and we go roam around the universe after it." He said in a soft tone again with a hint of sadness. You would know that he really misses the Hosts by the tone of his voice. Until he spoke again in his usual loud and cheery voice. "Okay, kids! I'm asking you to do something."

"What? You still haven't cleared anything about your story!" Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah. Who are 'them'? I mean the 'them' you said that killed the Hosts? And who is 'him' that you killed? What's Tessera? Where _is _Tessera?" Thalia ranted.

Chaos once again ignored their questions and said, "I'm giving you a quest! And I expect that it will be finished in a week."

"What? What do you mean-" Thalia exclaimed but Chaos cut her.

"I want you to take this quest seriously; we don't have any prophecy for guide." He said sternly that made Thalia shut up.

"So, what's the quest?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I want you to find Stoicheia." He said in a serious tone.

"Why do you want us to find her?" Andrea asked. Finally this girl talked! I totally forgot about her!

"We need to open the box."

"What? Why?"

"Listen, the four of you. There is an upcoming war, and we need to open the box because the gems are inside of it as soon as possible. So I want you to finish the quest in few days. When you already found Stoicheia, go back immediately to the weird wilderness and I'll be there immediately." He said with pure seriousness in his voice.

"How can we find Stoicheia? I mean, we don't even know how she looks." Thalia said.

"You'll find her. Trust me, you definitely know how she looks _and _how she act. Just focus around you." He said, smiling.

We all nodded at what he said, but before I open my mouth to ask question, he immediately stood up and said, "Okay, kids! You're going to start _now_! Good luck!"

"What?! Can we just at least get ready for the quest and change our clothes or maybe take a rest! We can't go fight monsters in pajamas! And we still haven't eaten all day!" Thalia exclaimed

"Don't worry. You already got your rest. The four of you slept for _days_! I didn't know all of you are heavy sleepers! I expected you to wake up after few hours when we got here, but you slept for few days! You kids _amuse_ me!" He said while grinning. "And you don't have to worry about your clothes and foods, I already got them."

"What's amusing with four teenagers overslept for days?" I heard Andrea mumbled, but she just shrugged it off.

"Now, stand up kids!" Actually, I still don't want to leave. I want to ask many questions about the story. And I remembered my dream; I want to ask him what that dream means. I want to ask what this Tessera is. Why Gaea does know about it but The Big Three looks like they don't know a thing about it? I'm very _confused_. And his story, it only made things more confusing. But by the tone of his voice, I know that I can't do anything but to obey what he says.

"Oh! Before you leave, I'll give you a hint about Stoicheia. She has a mark." He said as he gave us a small salute. "Now kids, look straight into my eyes." We all do what he said, and before we slipped into darkness we heard him say, "Good luck."

* * *

"Percy! Percy! Wake up!" I heard someone yell in my ear. I immediately shot up and looked to where the yell came from and saw Andrea giggling.

"Gods, I think my eardrums we're crushed by your yell." I muttered. She just chuckled.

I stood up from the floor and looked around. I noticed that we're inside the weird wilderness because of the multicolored trees. I looked to my right and saw Thalia polishing her arrows, Nico eating an apple with a frown in his face, and two small backpacks beside him.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed towards the bags.

"A backpack, duh." Andrea said.

"That's not what I meant." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"It was already there when we woke up. I think Chaos gave it for us. It has Nectar and Ambrosia inside, as well as few fresh clothes. There's a note too." Nico said.

I walked towards the backpacks and opened it. I saw Nectar and Ambrosia, few fresh clothes and a note. I looked closely at the note and read it: _Do not lose this backpack. You'll need this. It gives everything you need. Just think about the thing you needed before you open the backpack, the bag will give it to you. Good luck! -Chaos_

"We already saw that note. We decided that you and Nico should carry it." Thalia said without looking up from what she doing.

I raised my eyebrow. I don't care about the fact that I'm going to carry a bag, but I do care about the fact that they made a decision without me. "You made a decision while I'm sleeping, and you don't even asked if I approve it?"

It's now her turn to raise her eyebrow as she looked at me. "You got a problem with that?"

Tension filled the air as I stared at her. I am annoyed at what they did. They should at least wake me up or wait for me to wake up before they made a decision.

"No." I said. I know everytime I argue with Thalia even if it's over stupid things; everything go in a mess, so I just let it slip. But I can't help but feel that they don't trust me.

Silence filled the air, but it's not comfortable silence or what. It's an awkward silence. Because of what happened between me and Thalia, no one dared to speak again. I walked towards the bag and thought of apples before I opened it. When I finally opened the backpack, I saw nothing but red ripe apples.

As I took a bite on a red apple, I looked back and studied them. Nico was wearing a black leather jacket, pants, rubber shoes, and a white printed shirt. No wonder it's the reason of his frown earlier. Andrea was wearing a while cardigan, red polo shirt, black pants, and flat sandals. And Thalia was wearing a black printed shirt, black skinny jeans, and a rubber shoes. I looked at my own body and saw that I'm wearing a checkered plaid shirt, jeans, and a rubber shoes. Is this what Chaos gave us? How are we going to fight monsters with this outfit? But I noticed another thing, Chaos _likes _fashion.

Heh? Chaos and fashion? Who would think Chaos - the creator of all - likes fashion? Actually, Chaos is a really mysterious guy, his attitude is really unpredictable. Before, when I imagined the day I'm going to meet Chaos; I expected that he's a middle aged man with a strict and scary aura who speaks in a deep and stern voice. But when I _actually_ met Chaos, I realized what I expected was wrong. You need to expect the unexpected if you meet Chaos.

_You got that right, Percy! _A voice echoed in my mind. Chaos?

I just shrugged that off as Thalia cleared her throat. "We need to get going. We need to finish this quest as soon as possible. Is that okay with _you_?" She asked as she looked at me.

Annoyance boiled inside me, but I ignored it and nodded. Thalia is really pissing me off. I don't know why she's being annoying, but I just shrugged it off.

I took one of the bags and slung it on my back. I was about to start walking when Andrea cleared her throat. We immediately looked at her.

"Uhh… I-I h-hope you still r-remembered y-your p-promise t-to m-me." She stuttered. The three of us looked at each other. Of course, I still remembered what we promised to her, but with this situation that we're engaged to, it's too complicated to do what she requests.

"Umm… Of course, Andrea. We still remembered that. But you know how much conflict it would make if we look for her?" Thalia asked with a calm voice

"Y-yeah. But can we at least go back to our house? If she's not there, maybe… Maybe, we c-can continue it after the quest." She asked, her voice if full of hope.

"Uhh... Y-yeah, of c-course." Nico stuttered, and then he looked at me then Thalia for confirmation. I don't know what to respond because I'm not sure if we can do that. I mean, we don't know what will happen in this quest. And after what happened to Bianca before, I'm very reluctant to make another promise.

Thalia nodded and I shrugged. Thalia shot me a look then turned to Andrea, "Yeah. We can go back to your old house."

Andrea's eyes lit up, then she hugged Thalia while muttering, "Thank you."

"Let's go." Nico said. We all nodded then he pointed to a path. "I think we should take this path. I can feel it leads to the exit."

The three of us nodded as we started to walk towards the path.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Please tell me! :DD**

**And if you noticed, there's an attempt Humor. PLEASE, TELL ME if it's a good attempt or not. Thank you. :))**

**Oh! Sorry if your kind of (?) confused again. I know I didn't explained some things here. You'll know in the future chapters why I did that. :)) Sorry. **

**Sorry again for grammar mistakes and that I didn't explained things here like what I said last chapter but I hope that y'all liked this chapter.. :))**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
